Adventskalender 2005
by les-lenne
Summary: Mit verschiedenen Pairings aus AnimeManga und der Bücherwelt.
1. 1 Dezember

**Chorknaben**

Marik trat von einem Bein aufs andere und sah mit Unmut zu dem großen Tor, das ihm in wenigen Minuten den Eintritt in die große Konzerthalle geben würde. Er hatte mit Odion und Ishizu geschlagene zwei Monate geübt, auch wenn er überzeugt war, dass er ein grauenvoller Sänger war und die Veranstaltung verhauen würde.

Widererwarten konnte Odeon nämlich sehr gut singen und Ishizu hatte eine wunderschöne, klare Stimme. Sie würde das Solo singen – Marik hatte sich erfolgreich geweigert.

Ishizu und Odeon hatten ihn unbedingt dazu bewegen wollen, aber nach mehreren großen und kleinen Wutanfällen, hatten sie es dann doch aufgegeben. Warum sie das so dringend gewollt hatten, leuchtete Marik so oder so nicht ein. Seine Stimme war furchtbar, er konnte nicht im Rhythmus bleiben und außerdem sang er meist auch viel zu leise, wenn man den Gesang unter der Dusche ausklammerte.

Doch jetzt bekamen sie langsam große Probleme. In zehn Minuten wäre ihr Auftritt und Ishizu war noch immer nicht da. Odeon hielt Ausschau nach ihr, doch sie schien nicht zu kommen. Vielleicht war ihr ja etwas passiert?

Marik machte sich einerseits Sorgen um seine Schwester und andererseits um sich selbst. Wenn das nur einer ihrer Pläne gewesen wäre, damit er schließendlich doch das Solo singen musste?

Gerade als er anfangen wollte, sich lautstark bei Odeon über seine Schwester und deren Unzuverlässigkeit zu beschweren, klingelte sein Handy. Er sah auf das Display und fluchte leise. Seine Schwester war es.

„Du, Marik? Es tut mir Leid, ich bin erkältet. Ich kann so unmöglich singen, aber du kannst das ja machen, in Ordnung?"

„Ishizu!"

Sein empörter Aufschrei kam ein paar Sekunden zu spät, denn seine Schwester hatte schon aufgelegt. An ihrem Ende der Leitung grinste sie und setzte sich einen Tee auf. Sie würde sich das Konzert im Fernsehen ansehen und wehe ihrem kleinen Bruder, wenn er nicht den Mut zusammenbrachte, dass er für sie sang.

Sie machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, schaltete den Fernseher an und wartete darauf, dass ihr Bruder und Odeon mit ihrem Auftritt dran waren.

Marik sah Odeon wütend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde nicht singen, um keinen Preis. Doch Odeon schien der Unwillen Mariks nicht zu interessieren, er lächelte nur und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, schob ihn so in den hinteren Teil der Halle hinein.

„Du kannst sehr schön singen, also tu es auch. Es ist für deine Schwester."

„Die spielt doch nur krank.", meinte er empört.

„Selbst wenn..."

Marik verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich auf den Boden. Das hatte er auch schon als kleiner Junge immer gemacht, wenn ihm etwas nicht gepasst hatte. Er war stur wie er es immer schon gewesen war. Nur jetzt hatte Odeon nicht mehr viel Zeit, ihn umzustimmen. In wenigen Minuten würde der Vorhang aufgehen und sie müssten ihren Song zum Besten geben.

„Bitte, es ist doch nur dieses eine Mal. Vielleicht wird es ja ganz... witzig?", sagte Odeon möglichst ruhig, auch wenn er langsam nervös wurde, denn die Ansprache für ihren Auftritt wurde schon gehalten.

Marik schnaubte und wandte sich von ihm ab, die Menge draußen klatschte schon zur Begrüßung.

„Marik... wenn sie dich so sehen, ist es noch viel peinlicher..."

Da hatte Odeon nicht ganz unrecht, musste sich Marik eingestehen. Wenn ihn Hunderte, durch die Fernsehübertragung sogar womöglich Millionen, schmollend wie ein Kleinkind auf dem Boden hocken sahen, dann war das sogar mit Sicherheit peinlicher, als seine grauenvolle Stimme.

„Okay, ich mach's."

Marik erhob sich, klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten; gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Vorhang ging in diesem Moment nach oben. Selbstbewusst ging er nach vorne, wo eigentlich Ishizu hätte stehen sollen und begrüßte die Zuhörer.

Odeon wunderte sich etwas über die plötzliche Sinneswandlung, aber ihm war auch klar, dass Marik wohl lieber die Peinlichkeit ertrug zu singen, als die Peinlichkeit, die ihm sonst passiert wäre. Obwohl es ja durchaus niedlich war, wenn er so stur war.

„Wir werden ihnen heute ein sehr bekanntes Lied vorsingen. All I want for Christmas is You! Ich hoffe, sie werden ihren Spaß haben."

Marik versteckte den bitteren Unterton des letzten Satzes gut, aber Odeon hatte ihn trotzdem herausgehört, das Lachen konnte er sich aber noch verkneifen. Er stellte sich an sein Mikrofon und wartete darauf, dass das Lied begann.

Die Scheinwerfer gingen aus und es wurde dunkel in der Halle, die Melodie begann leise zu ertönen und die Anspannung, die von Marik ausging, war immer deutlicher zu spüren. Doch als das Licht wieder heller wurde, war davon nichts mehr zu bemerken.

Die ersten Strophen sang er noch etwas zu kleinlaut, doch als das erste Mal der Refrain ertönte, fand er seine Stimme anscheinend wieder und sie klang erstaunlich gut.

_ I I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby /I _

Beim zweiten Refrain war es dann um sein Lampenfieber gänzlich geschehen und er sang mit voller Stimme, bezog das Publikum mit ein und empfing strahlend die Rosen, die ihm kleine Mädchen nach vorne brachten.

Er schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein und das obwohl er sich vorher doch so sehr gewehrt hatte. Aber gut, so war er eben und genau das mochte Odeon so sehr an ihm. Vielleicht liebte er es sogar an ihm...

Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass Marik auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn nun ansang.

_ I I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You... /I _

Odeon verstand zunächst nicht, was Marik damit bezweckte, doch er kramte sein gesamtes Englischkönnen hervor und übersetzte sich den Text. Vielleicht meinte Marik ja mit damit ihn?

Er verwarf den Gedanken schnellstens wieder und konzentrierte sich darauf beim Refrain seine Aufgabe zu erledigen und im Background zu singen. Marik entfernte sich wieder von ihm und brachte die Menge dazu, mit ihm mitzusingen. Einige der Leute standen auf und wippten im Takt, ein Mann im Rollstuhl klatschte mit.

Das Konzert war ein voller Erfolg und als der Vorhang nach unten ging, wandte sich Marik zu Odeon um und lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an.

„So schlimm war das gar nicht." Odeon nickte ihm zu und sie verließen den Saal.

Draußen hatte es geschneit und sie konnten nun vom Hotelzimmer aus, in dem sie wohnten, sehen, wie langsam die letzten übrigen Flocken hinunterrieselten.

Marik schnappte sich gleich das Telefon und rief bei Ishizu an, die ihm begeistert ins Ohr brüllte, wie toll er doch gewesen sei und wie stolz sie sei.

Nachdem er sie einige Minuten ausgehalten hatte, legte er auf und setzte sich neben Odeon auf den Fenstersims.

„Ich liebe Schnee." Marik seufzte glücklich und sah nach draußen. Die Lichter der Stadt erstrahlten in allen Farben, die er kannte. Vielleicht waren auch ein paar dabei, die er nicht kannte.

„Das weiß ich. Dabei hast du heute gar nicht darum gebeten."

„Stimmt. Aber jetzt habe ich alles..." Marik sag zu Odeon, rutschte näher zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Odeon fiel vor Schreck beinahe um, konnte sich aber noch fangen. Verdutzt sah er Marik an, der nun an die Decke zeigte.

Dort hing ein Mistelzweig, direkt über den Beiden.

„Eigentlich mache ich mir nichts aus solchen Traditionen... aber diese hier... finde ich ganz praktisch."

Seine Wangen hatten sich gerötet und Odeon fragte sich, ob das vom Temperaturunterschied kam, oder er möglicherweise etwas damit zutun hatte. Er entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.

„Dann war das vorhin kein Zufall, dass du mich angesungen hast, hm...?"

Odeon zog Marik in seine Arme, der lehnte sich an seine Brust an und wandte den Blick wieder nach draußen, wo der Schnee wieder etwas schneller vom Himmel fiel.

„Das war kein Zufall."

Sie saßen noch einige Stunden so da, bis auch der letzte Schnee zu Boden gefallen war und die Wolken einem klaren Sternenhimmel gewichen waren. Marik sah zur Uhr, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht – Heiligabend war angebrochen. Er erhob sich, nahm Odeon bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich hab da noch ein Geschenk für dich..."

„Noch eines?"

„Noch eines.", sagte er leise, legte Odeon einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.


	2. 2 Dezember

**Biss-Fest**

Etwas schmales, kaltes wand sich um Toms Bein, er spürte scharfe Zähne an seinen Fesseln. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er war erst vor wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen, jetzt wurde er schon wieder geweckt.

Genervt setzte er sich auf, zog die Decke zurück und sah die kleine Schlange wütend an. Morgen hatte er noch ein Treffen mit Slughorn und in weniger als einer Woche hätte er die Abschlussprüfung Hogwarts zu erwarten. Was er jetzt brauchte, war Schlaf und keine Reptilien und deren Artgenossen, die ihn zur Geisterstunde aus dem Bett warfen, nur weil sie sich allein fühlten... obwohl es meist nur war, weil sie Hunger hatten.

Da das Schlangenkind partout nicht von ihm weichen wollte und gerade vorhatte, sein Hosenbein hinaufzuschlängeln, entschied er sich dazu, doch schnell bei seiner lieben Nagini vorbeizusehen. Immerhin war ja heute Nacht Heiligabend.

Er packte also Naginis frischgeborenes Töchterchen – oder vielleicht war es auch ein Söhnchen, so genau kannte er sich (noch) nicht mit Schlangen und Basilisken aus – und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens.

Er hatte Glück, der sonst so aufmerksame Hausmeister und Staatsoberhaut der Aufpasser dieser Schule schien heute auch zu feiern. Oder hatte sich wahlweise aus Frust, dass er niemanden hatte, betrunken.

Tom schien diese Möglichkeit wahrscheinlicher, als dass er mit irgendjemandem zusammensaß, ausgenommen seiner Katze Mrs. Norris. Die beiden passten herrlich zusammen, sie sahen alle beide nicht besonders hübsch aus und waren nicht die Hellsten.

Er öffnete die Kammer, ging hinunter und wartete darauf, dass sich Nagini von ihren Eiern losreißen konnte. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Sie sie gelegt. Woher diese plötzliche Schwangerschaft gekommen war, das wusste Tom nicht. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Wenn hier ein weiterer Basilisk im Schloss wäre, das wäre für seine Zwecke zwar hilfreich, würde aber noch mehr anhängliche Tierchen bedeuten.

Die meisten Menschen wussten es nicht, wie auch, sie konnten ja nicht mit Schlangen sprechen, aber diese Tiere konnten äußerst anhänglich werden. Dafür waren sie aber auch sehr liebe Tiere. Auch das wussten die meisten Menschen nicht.

Er verneigte sich vor Nagini. Tom wusste zwar, dass er nichts vor ihr zu befürchten hatte, aber dieser Basilisk war einer der größten Sorte und ein wenig Respekt schien ihm angemessen.

Nagini rollte sich um Tom herum zusammen und lächelte ihn an, insofern man sagen konnte, dass Schlangen lächeln können. Er lächelte zurück und streichelte ihre frische Oberfläche. Sie hatte sich anscheinend erst gestern noch gehäutet. Vielleicht weil sie schön aussehen wollte für Weihnachten?

Die paar Eier, die noch nicht geschlüpft waren, lagen in einem der Steinaushöhlungen, die ebenfalls wie Schlangen geformt waren. Salazar Slytherin hatte nun einmal einen guten Geschmack gehabt. Tom bezweifelte auch, dass es irgendjemanden gab, der mit Schlangen sprechen konnte und keinen Blick für die Schönheit haben konnte. Diese Tiere waren der Inbegriff von Ästhetik und ihr Geist war reiner, als es jede Jungfrauenblut sein konnte – was übrigens Naginis Leibspeise war.

„Du hast sicher Hunger, hm?", sprach er in Parsel zu ihr, der Sprache der Schlangen. Sie nickte und sah gierig in Richtung seiner Tasche. Er lachte leise und öffnete die Tasche, kramte in ihr herum und holte dann die Ampulle mit Blut heraus.

Nagini gab ihm einen Kuss, der ihn beinahe umfallen ließ und schnappte sich dann das Gefäß. Die Splitter, die sie mitschluckte, machten ihr nichts. Solange es nur hochwertiges Glas war, gehörte es sogar zu den Dingen, die sie gerne aß.

Tom sah ihr zu, wie sie ihr Festtagsessen verschlang und tätschelte ihren langen Körper. Er lehnte sich gegen sie und betrachtete den Basilisken eine Weile stumm, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Heute ist Weihnachten, weißt du? Da treffen sich bei uns Menschen Leute, die sich lieben, oder so ähnlich. Man soll immer lieb und nett und höflich sein. Aber an diesem Tag ganz besonders."

Nagini sah ihn interessiert an, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Witssssig."

„Ja, da hast du Recht." Er lächelte kalt. „Aber das hat auch Vorteile. Wenn an solchen Tagen jemand stirbt, so sind sie alle noch viel wütender und trauriger."

Sein Lächeln wich einem verzerrten Grinsen. Nagini wusste, worauf er hinauswollte. Das Blut, dass er ihr gegeben hatte, kam von jemandem, den er heute getötet hatte. Spätestens am nächsten Tag würde die ganze Schule trauern, alle würden sagen, dass das ein scheußliches Weihnachten sei.

Tom gefiel der Gedanke von Aberhunderten Schülern, die sich die nächsten Tage, Wochen und vielleicht sogar Monate nur noch ängstlich durch die Gänge schlichen. Aber das würde ihnen nichts bringen. Nicht den Schlammblütern, denn die konnte man riechen.

Nagini stupste ihn an die Brust, er hielt sich an ihrem Schwanzende fest und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Weisssst du, Tom... du brauchsssst gar niemanden. Du hasssssst ja mich."

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er einen Kloß im Hals, der er aber erfolgreich herunterschlucken konnte. Dabei hatte es doch heute gar keine Klöße gegeben, nur eine merkwürdige Weihnachtssuppe. Er verwarf die Gedanken, die sich ihm gerade aufgedrängt hatten und nickte Nagini bestimmend zu.

„Ja, ich habe dich. Mit dir werde ich es schaffen. Ich werde alle Schlammblüter töten können und dann..."

„Sssso meinte ich dasssss nicht.", stoppte sie seine Rede. Tom wusste nicht, auf was sie hinauswollte. Es interessierte nicht einmal, er wollte lieber wieder von seinen Plänen reden. Doch die Schlange wollte ihm nicht zuhören.

„Ich weissssss ja, wassss du vorhasssst. Aber heute isssst Weihnachten."

Es herrschte einige bedrückende Minuten lang Stille, dann lachte Tom höhnisch auf. Er dachte, dass er jetzt wusste, was Nagini meinte.

„Du willst mich aufziehen, ja?"

Die Schlange schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war ja nur ein Tier, wie sollte sie da jemanden aufziehen wollen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was das war...

„Vergissss essss, Tom."

Nagini wandte sich von ihm ab und schlängelte sich zurück zu ihren Eiern. Ein paar hatten nun Risse bekommen, sie würden mit Sicherheit noch heute schlüpfen, spätestens aber am nächsten Morgen. Tom ging ihr hinterher und betrachtete die Eier. Man konnte sehen, wie die Kleinen sich bewegten und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Er strich über das rissigste der Eier und das noch ungeborene Wesen stieß mit dem Kopf dagegen, er konnte den Puls spüren, der von dem Lebewesen ausging.

„Sie sind wunderschön, deine Kinder." Nagini nickte zufrieden und stolz. Sie würde sicher eine gute Mutter sein.

Tom blieb noch eine Weile, sah fünf der Schlangen aus ihren Eiern schlüpfen und ging dann wieder zu seinem Schlafsaal und inzwischen abgekühltem Bett zurück. Es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen und er hatte nur nicht mehr viel Zeit, um zu schlafen.

Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen, was unüblich für ihn war. Ansonsten konnte er stets sofort einschlafen und ihn konnte nichts wecken, außer er wollte geweckt werden.

Naginis Worte schwirrten ihm unaufhörlich im Kopf herum. Es war heute Weihnachten, ja... aber was fand sie daran so besonders? Sie war nur eine Schlange, ein Basilisk. Ein grausames, verhasstes Wesen. Zu Unrecht, aber das wusste außer Tom ja niemand. Geschweige denn, dass Nagini überhaupt existierte.

„Heute ist Weihnachten.", murmelte er im Halbschlaf. Er überlegte sich Vieles, aber nur an einer Sache kam er immer wieder an. Dass Nagini, dieser wunderschöne Basilisk, die frischgebackene Mutter von einem Dutzend Kindern, glücklich war, dass sie Heiligabend mit ihm verbringen hatte können. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit keinem anderen Wesen hätte Weihnachten verbringen wollen. Wenn Nagini es genau so ging?

Sie war zwar „nur" eine Schlange, aber Gefühle hatte sie. Nur war er sich unsicher, ob er selbst so etwas überhaupt hatte.

„Weihnachten... das ist bestimmt irgendein starker Zauber."

Jahre später lernte Tom, der nun Lord Voldemort genannt wurde, dieses Gefühl noch einmal kennen. Er verlor durch es seinen Körper.

Vielleicht wollte es sich dafür rächen, dass er es damals nicht wahrgenommen und in Worte gefasst hatte?

Er verfluchte die Liebe innerlich, denn obwohl er durch sie beinahe zerstört worden war, so empfand er sie selbst jedes Jahr aufs Neue wieder, wenn die Schlangen, Kinder von Nagini, die damals geschlüpft waren, ihm Gesellschaft leisteten.


	3. 3 Dezember

**Was du dir wünschst**

Daisuke saß auf seinem Bett und starrte nach draußen. Es schneite unaufhörlich, schon seit mehreren Tagen. Er hasste Schnee, besonders wenn so viel fiel, denn dann wurde das Fußballtraining abgesagt und er hatte nichts zutun.

Besonders jetzt war es schlimm, denn er hatte sich damit ablenken wollen, davon dass Kari, seine große Liebe, nicht mit ihm zum Essen gehen wollte. Nein, wahrscheinlich würde sie mit Takeru, diesem blonden Möchtegern, ausgehen und ihn ließ sie eiskalt sitzen. Ihm war klar, dass er vielleicht nicht so schlau war, wie es Takeru war, aber er war auch kein so großer Volltrottel, dass man ihn so abservieren musste. Er seufzte und öffnete seiner Schwester die Tür, an die sie schon einige Minuten geklopft hatte.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Willst du die Tür eintreten?" Er klang nicht ganz so energisch, wie er es sonst tat, was Junes verächtliches Schnauben aber nicht leiser machte. Sie reichte ihm das Telefon (es war schnurlos, so konnte er es mit ins Zimmer nehmen) und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Sie beschwerte sich lautstark über ihren unmöglichen kleinen Bruder.

Daisuke ging wieder in sein Zimmer und fragte sich einen Moment, wer überhaupt dran war, doch als er das Telefon an sein Ohr hielt, wusste er schon, wer es war. Er wurde von der sanftesten Stimme begrüßt, die er kannte.

„Hallo, Daisuke... ich bin's, Kari."

„K... Kari? Warum rufst du um die Uhrzeit hier an?"

„Ich kann auch wieder auflegen."

„Nein, nein!"

Sie kicherte leise und Daisuke konnte vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie hatte natürlich nicht vorgehabt aufzulegen, aber Daisuke einen Streich zu spielen, das schon. Er hoffte nur, dass nicht noch weitere folgen würden. So kurz vor Weihnachten mochte er es noch weniger, wenn ihn ständig jemand reinlegte.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du morgen schon was vorhast..."

„Morgen ist Weihnachten."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Wieder war ihr Lachen zu hören, dieses Mal aber lauter und herzlicher. „Ich dachte, wir könnten etwas miteinander unternehmen?", meinte sie. Daisuke war sich unsicher, ob er ihr das glauben konnte. Es war Weihnachten und er hatte gedacht, sie hätte schon ein Rendezvous mit Takeru, seinem Erzfeind – zumindest wenn es um Karis Herz ging. Ansonsten war er ja ein ganz anständiger Kerl, auch wenn er grausam Fußball spielte.

„Na ja, Zeit hätte ich schon...", antwortete er.

„Gut! Ähm... ich meine...", sie räusperte sich „Das ist schön."

Daisuke überlegte sich, ob er sie darauf ansprechen wollte. Er fragte sich, ob sie gerade rot geworden war, am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Dann morgen. Ich hol dich gegen sieben Uhr ab, ja?"

„Ja... bis morgen, Davis."

Am nächsten Tag stand Daisuke schon sehr früh auf, was ungewöhnlich für ihn war. June bemerkte das natürlich gleich und zog ihn damit auf. Sie schien etwas zu ahnen.

„Na, bist du für deine Perle heute extra früher aufgestanden? Gut so! Braver Junge." Sie grinste ihn so breit an, dass er sie am liebsten damit beleidigt hätte, sie sähe aus wie ein sehr alter und hässlicher Gaul, aber er hatte an diesem Tag so gute Laune, dass er ihr strahlend zunickte. Das brachte June ziemlich aus der Fassung und ihr fiel der Toast aus dem Mund.

„Du bist einfach komisch.", sagte sie, stand auf und steckte ihren Teller in die Spülmaschine. Anscheinend war ihr der Appetit vergangen.

Daisuke konnte nicht anders, sein Lächeln wurde immer strahlender. Heute würde ihm nichts den Tag vermiesen können. Dafür würde er im Notfall auch selbst sorgen.

Allerdings hatte er ein ziemlicher Problem, eines, dass er vorher noch nie gehabt hatte. Was er anziehen sollte, das wusste er nicht. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was Kari erwartete. Sollte er sie in ein schickes Restaurant ausführen?

Oder wollte sie einfach nur irgendwo mit ihm hingehen, wo sie alleine sein konnten? Ins Kino vielleicht, oder auf einen Rummel? Die zweite Möglichkeit gefiel ihm am besten. Er wollte schon immer mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume alleine in einer der Gondeln des Riesenrads sitzen. Ein Kuss wäre noch schöner, aber so einen großen Erfolg rechnete er sich für heute dann doch nicht aus.

Das war ihm aber auch gar nicht so wichtig. Immerhin würde er heute, am Fest der Liebe, mit Kari zusammensein, anstatt dass sie mit Takeru zusammen war. Das war wohl besser als jeder Kuss, den er hätte bekommen können, wie er dachte.

Er machte sich schon eine Stunde vorher auf den Weg, damit er pünktlich war. Als er bei den Yagamis ankam, öffnete ihm Taichi die Tür. Er hatte stark gerötete Wangen und sah aus, als ob er gerade bei etwas sehr Anstrengendem gestört worden war.

Daisuke sah sich in der Wohnung um und erblickte Joe. Dieser stand vom Sofa auf und grüßte ihn. Daisuke konnte sich nun denken, wobei er Taichi, wie auch Joe, wohl gestört hatte, denn Tais Gesicht wurde noch mal um einen guten Rot-Ton dunkler. Er nahm Joe bei der Hand und zog ihn in sein Zimmer, das vorher einmal das Arbeitszimmer von Tais und Karis Vater gewesen war.

„Kari ist in ihrem Zimmer.", rief Tai ihm noch zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Was auch nötig war, denn Joe hatte schon wieder die Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Na, hast du sie in flagranti erwischt?"

Kari kam aus ihrem Zimmer und begrüßte Daisuke mit einer Umarmung, die sie sofort wieder löste. Sie schien sich selbst noch nicht so bewusst gemacht zu haben, dass sie jetzt ein Date mit ihm haben würde und eine Umarmung im romantischen Sinne durchaus auch sehr viel anmachender empfunden werden konnte, als sonst.

„Gehen wir?", fragte er, um die Situation wieder etwas zu lockern. Sie nickte und er öffnete er die Tür.

„Ein richtiger Gentlemen?"

„Für dich immer."

Dass sie tiefrot anlief, sah er nicht, da sie schon zum Fahrstuhl vorgelaufen war und ihr Gesicht gut versteckte, indem sie es von ihm abwandte. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sich Daisuke geändert hatte. Natürlich, es waren immerhin vier Jahre vergangen, aber dennoch war es erstaunlich. Man konnte sich glatt in ihn verlieben...

„Ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten auf den Rummel gehen? Ich meine, nur wenn du willst..."

Kari hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu, ihre Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung.

„Ja! Ich hab gehört, man soll eine tolle Aussicht vom Riesenrad aus haben."

Daisuke unterließ es, einen Freudenschrei auszustoßen. Nur sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er war froh, dass Kari das nicht bemerkte, sonst würde sie ihm vielleicht vorwerfen, er sei unmöglich. Ein wenig war er das ja auch. Aber wieso nicht? Das war man eben, wenn man verliebt war und er war schon so lange in sie verliebt gewesen, dass er seine Freude jetzt kaum mehr im Zaum hätte halten können.

Als sie beim Rummel ankamen, war es schon stockduster. Nicht ungewöhnlich für den Winter, aber umso ungewöhnlicher, da es eine sternenklare Nacht war. Es war ziemlich kalt und so blieb der ganze Schnee der letzten Tage liegen. Er knirschte unter ihren Füßen.

Daisuke zahlte den Eintritt und sie gingen durch das große Eingangstor, das aussah, als würde es unter den Schneemassen einbrechen können, die auf ihm lagen.

„Wo willst du zuerst hin?"

Kari lächelte verschmitzt und deutete zum Riesenrad hin. „Aber erst will ich noch eine heiße Schokolade, zum Mitnehmen."

Sie machten sich also auf um sich die Getränke zu besorgen. Daisuke nahm einen Früchtetee, Kari bekam ihre heiße Schokolade. Damit machten sie sich auf in Richtung Riesenrad, an dem schon einige Leute anstanden. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihre Getränke noch leergetrunken, bevor sie am Ende der Schlange ankamen.

Und tatsächlich konnten sie, gerade als sie dran waren mit einsteigen, die leeren Plastikbecher in einem Mülleimer entsorgen, der direkt neben dem Riesenrad stand.

Sie setzten sich in die Gondel und Daisuke bat den zuständigen Mann noch, dass er sie bitte nicht drehen sollte.

Langsam drehte sich das Rad und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten waren sie oben angekommen, dann stoppte es und sie konnten die Aussicht genießen. Kari saß Daisuke gegenüber und betrachtete die mit Schnee bedeckte und in allen möglichen Farben glitzernde Stadt. Tokio sah wie immer wunderschön aus, wenn es Weihnachten war.

Daisuke seufzte und starrte seine Schuhe an. Es war schön, hier mit ihr zu sein, das hatte er sich immer gewünscht. Aber es drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, warum sie sich auf einmal dazu bereiterklärt hatte – noch viel mehr, sie hatte ihn um diese Verabredung gebeten.

Vielleicht tat sie das ja nur aus Mitleid? Es würde ihn zumindest nicht wundern. Kari war schon immer sehr mitfühlend gewesen. Etwas, was er besonders an ihr mochte. Aber gerade jetzt wünschte er sich, dass sie diese Eigenschaft nicht haben sollte.

„Sag mal, Kari...?"

Sie wandte den Blick nur kurz vom Fenster ab, sah dann aber gleich wieder hinaus. Daisuke dachte, sie würde ihm nicht zuhören wollen, aber damit lag er ziemlich falsch. Im Halbdunkel der Gondel konnte man den Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen allerdings auch nicht sehr gut sehen.

„Was ist denn?", hakte sie nach einer Weile nach, da Daisuke nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Sie sah ihn jetzt doch an, auch wenn es ihr peinlich war. Aber ihr war klar, dass es unhöflich wäre, ihn beim Reden nicht anzusehen sondern aus dem Fenster zu starren.

„Oh, nichts..."

„Du lügst. Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Davis.", meinte sie mit sanftem Nachdruck, damit er nicht aufspringen und sich dagegen wehren würde. Das konnte man durchaus von ihm erwarten. Sie wechselte die Plätze und setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Sag schon."

„Ich dachte nur eben... ich dachte... warum hast du gestern plötzlich angerufen? Ich meine..."

Kari senkte den Kopf und seufzte schwer.

„Tai. Er hat mir ein wenig ins Gewissen geredet. Das kann er ganz gut." Daisuke sah sie daraufhin verwirrt an. Wieso sollte Taichi seiner kleinen Schwester ins Gewissen reden?

Eigentlich wusste sie immer ganz gut, was sie zutun hatte.

„Er hat mich gefragt, was ich mir wirklich für Weihnachten wünsche. Ob es nicht vielleicht etwas Anderes ist, als ich dachte... und er hatte Recht."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, lächelte sanft, beugte sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mehr traute sie sich nicht zu. Doch Daisuke, der vor Schreck den Kopf gedreht hatte, hatte somit auch die Lippen auf Karis gebracht. Sie überlegte sich kurz, ob sie vielleicht den Kuss lösen sollte, ließ es dann aber geschehen. Sie rückte näher zu ihm, er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und küsste sie inniger.

Damit hatte er mehr bekommen, als er für den heutigen Tag erwartet hatte... und alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte, das hatte er auch bekommen.


	4. 4 Dezember

**Der Wunschzettel**

Yuuko saß ungeduldig auf dem Boden in ihrem Schlafzimmer und trank das letzte bisschen Sake, dass sie noch übrig hatte. Watanuki hatte ihr versprochen, dass er sie rufen würde, wenn alles fertig gerichtet war, doch sie war noch nie besonders geduldig gewesen. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn Watanuki sagte, sie solle warten.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass das so bisher noch bei keiner Person außer Watanuki war. Ausgenommen Clow. Aber der war ja auch so ein Fall für sich.

Mit Clow Weihnachten zu feiern, das war ihr nur ein einziges Mal gelungen und es hatte in einer Katastrophe geendet. Das Essen war angebrannt, er hatte vergessen den Alkohol einzukaufen (er selbst trank zumeist nur Tee) und dann auch noch das Desaster mit den Wunschzetteln...

Da war es wahrscheinlich selbst dieses Jahr noch besser, auch wenn sie langsam keine Lust mehr aufs Feiern hatte. Watanuki ließ sie nun schon drei Stunden hier warten und immer, wenn sie sich nach unten hatte schleichen wollen, wurde sie vertrieben.

Selbst der gute Clow war noch netter zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte ihr wenigstens etwas zu trinken übriggelassen. Aber jetzt saß sie hier oben, wartete, hatte keinen Alkohol mehr und auch Clow war nicht da.

Sie wusste zwar Einiges, aber wo der Zauberer steckte, das wusste sie nicht. Dabei war es genau das, was sie wissen wollte. Sie gestand es sich ja nicht gerne ein, aber sie vermisste den komischen Kauz. Sie vermisste es, wie er lachend dasaß und mit dem verbrannten Essen jonglierte, wenn sie es mal wieder nicht geschafft hatte, den Herd rechtzeitig auszuschalten. Genau wie an diesem einen Weihnachtsabend. Damals brachte er den verkohlten Truthahn zum Fliegen.

Sie sah auf den kleinen Zettel, den sie sich an der Wand aufgehangen hatte. Es war ihr Wunschzettel. Nicht der lange, den sie Watanuki gegeben hatte. Das hatte sie nur getan, um ihn zu ärgern. Dieser hier war ihr richtiger Wunschzettel. Allerdings war er ziemlich leer. Nur eine einzige Zeile war gefüllt... nicht mal diese ganz. Einsam und alleine stand dort:

„Was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche, lieber Weihnachtsmann, ist, dass Clow zurückkehrt."

Yuuko seufzte, riss den Zettel von der Wand und warf ihn in den Mülleimer.

„Es bringt ja doch nichts. Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann, es gibt keine Wunder. Nur Schicksal..." Sie lächelte müde, wurde aber schon ziemlich schnell wieder hellwach, als Watanuki einige Minuten später nach ihr rief.

Anscheinend war unten jetzt alles so, wie Watanuki es haben wollte. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit würde sie wieder etwas zu trinken in die Finger bekommen. Sie sah noch einmal in den Mülleimer, nahm den Zettel heraus, öffnete das Fenster und ließ ihn wegschweben.

„Aber spätestens nächste Weihnachten, Clow!"


	5. 5 Dezember

**Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht...?**

Dita saß auf dem höchsten Punkt des Tokio Towers und starrte in den Nachthimmel, der heute keinerlei Wolken zeigte. Jima stand neben ihm und betrachtete ihn, was Dita sichtlich nervös machte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn anstarrte und am allerwenigsten mochte er es, wenn Jima derjenige war, der starrte.

Dita seufzte, stand auf und knuffte Jima in die Seite. Er sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah aus, wie einer der wütenden Gartenzwerge aus den Schrebergärten der älteren Herren und Damen.

„Hör auf mich so anzustarren. Oder hab ich eine Spinne auf dem Kopf?"

„Nein, aber ein Blatt im Haar..." Er lächelte Dita sanft an und entfernte das Blatt. Dita schmollte weiter.

„Wir haben Winter, in weniger als einer Woche ist Weihnachten... woher soll das Blatt gekommen sein?"

Jima zuckte mit den Schultern, legte die Arme um Ditas Körper und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Dita überlegte sich einen Moment lang, ob er sich wehren sollte, doch er ließ es bleiben und lehnt sich an Jimas Brust.

„Werden wir auch Weihnachten feiern, Dita?", fragte er leise, denn er war sich inzwischen nicht sicher, ob Dita überhaupt noch wach war. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen in Jimas Armen, sein Atem ging ruhig und er wirkte so unschuldig, wie er es im wachen Zustand selten tat.

„Mhm... ich weiß nicht. Wir sind doch nur Computer. Wir haben keine Gefühle und dieses Fest scheint mir allein deswegen zu existieren."

Jima nickte. Diese Antworte hatte er sich schon gedacht, aber er hatte sich auch schon vorgenommen, dass er das nicht so stehen lassen würde. Es war das Feste der Liebe und Liebe war ein Gefühl. Zumindest bezeichneten es die Menschen so. Doch im Grunde, was waren Gefühle schon? Für Jima war Dita wichtiger als alles Andere. Genau so ging es den Menschen, wenn sie liebten. Also, warum kein Weihnachten feiern?

Er hatte sich auch schon etwas ausgedacht, damit Dita einfach mit ihm feiern musste.

„Gut, wenn du nicht willst, ich zwinge dich nicht.", meinte er, wobei er höflich lächelte. Vielleicht auch etwas zu höflich, denn Dita verzog störrisch das Gesicht und schrie ihm, als er wegflog, noch hinterher, dass er wirklich auf gar keinen Fall Weihnachten feiern wollte. Erst recht nicht mit Jima!

Diesen interessierte das allerdings gar nicht. Er wusste, was zutun war und er war sich sicher, dass seine Idee funktionieren würde. Dita war zwar meistens schlecht gelaunt und geradezu bösartig, aber im Grunde hatte der Persocon ein gutes Herz. Er zeigte es eben nicht, was zwar äußerst schade war, ihn aber auch noch umso reizvoller machte.

Am Vortag von Heiligabend (ja, genau – der 23. Dezember) war Jima schon frühmorgens hellwach, wenn man denn einen PC so nennen konnte, da diese nicht mal schliefen.

Er war sich noch sicherer, als an den Tagen zuvor, dass es ein ganz wundervoller Abend werden würde und, auf was er sich am allermeisten freute, er Ditas Lächeln heute sehen

würde!

Jima hatte alles genau durchgeplant. Er würde ihn einfach mitnehmen und ihm sagen, es hätte einen wichtigen Vorfall gegeben, den sie klären müssten, genau das würde er Dita sagen und er wusste, dass er darauf anspringen würde.

Jima musste auch gar nicht lange suchen, um Dita zu finden. Der war nämlich wieder an seinem Lieblingsplatz, der Spitze des Tokio Towers, von der aus er stets die Menschen und Lichter beobachtete.

Jima tippte ihn vorsichtig an, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Das allerdings schien gar nicht nötig gewesen zu sein, denn Dita drehte sich für die gemurmelte Begrüßung nicht mal um. Anscheinend hatte er ihn schon längst bemerkt gehabt.

„Was ist, Jima? Du weißt doch, ich hab keine Lust zum Feiern."

„Ja ich weiß, aber es ist..."

Dita stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf um Jima zu deuten, dass er nichts sagen sollte.

„Aber wir könnten ja trotzdem heute Abend, einfach nur so, zusammen sein?" Man merkte, dass es ihm peinlich war, das auszusprechen, denn er stotterte, was er sonst nie tat, ausgenommen seine Schaltkreise waren nicht intakt.

„Ja, das könnten wir durchaus... aber nicht hier."

Dita sah auf, mit einem gemischten Gefühl. Einerseits glücklich, dass Jima ihn nicht damit aufzog, andererseits verwirrt, wo die Reise hingehen würde. Aber er vertraute Jima und folgte ihm. Sie flogen weit, ließen Tokio sogar hinter sich zurück. Erst nach einer guten halben Stunde landeten sie.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Dita vorsichtig nach. Sie wollte ja nicht, dass Jima dachte, dass er ihm nicht vertraute.

„Hm, oh... nirgends. Komm jetzt." Jima griff nach seiner Hand und führte Dita in eine Hütte, die ein nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war, aber schlecht zu sehen, da es schon so dunkel war. Im inneren der Hütte schaltete er das Licht an und Dita entfuhr ein Aufschrei. Der ganze Raum war geschmückt und ein riesiger Christbaum stand in der Mitte. Er sah geschockt zu Jima, der ihn weiter in die Raum hineinschob.

„Und ob wir heute feiern werden!"


	6. 6 Dezember

**Was ist Weihnachten?**

Raenef saß aufrecht und mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Bett. Er wartete darauf, dass Eclipse ihm endlich eine Antwort gab, doch der schien nicht gewillt, das zu tun.

„Nun steh schon auf, Raenef.", meinte er, mit einer schon reichlich genervten Stimme. Raenef hatte sich heute schon bockig genug verhalten, so bockig, wie andere es nicht in vierundzwanzig Stunden schaffen.

„Nein, erst, wenn du mir geantwortet hast. Das ist ein Befehl!" Doch leider wirkte es nicht wie einer, denn Raenef hatte eine weinerliche Stimmlage, als er das von sich gab.

„Gut, okay. Ich weiß nicht, was Weihnachten ist, zufrieden?"

Raenef sprang munter aus dem Bett, zog sich ganz ohne weiteres Zutun an und schleifte Eclipse dann mit sich nach draußen. Dort lag der Schnee schon mehrere Meter hoch und es schneite noch immer – seit ganzen fünf Tagen.

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt sagen, was man an Weihnachten macht und das machen wir heute Abend dann auch, ja, ja?"

Eclipse seufzte nur und lief Raenef hinterher, der ein ziemliches Tempo draufhatte. Er fragte sich, wo die Reise hingehen mochte.

„Also, erst mal schmückt man das ganze Haus! Also... hier ist es eher ein Palast, aber ich glaube, das macht nichts. Und wir brauchen einen Tannenbaum! Einen ganz großen, bitte!"

Eclipse hatte nicht mehr darauf zu sagen als: „Ein Dämonenlord bittet nicht."

Raenef schmollte zwar etwas, ließ sich seine überschäumend gute Laune aber nicht verderben. Jetzt, wo die beiden Menschen nicht mehr hier waren, war es ihm zu oft langweilig gewesen und jetzt endlich wäre wieder mal etwas los.

„Wozu soll dieses Weihnachten überhaupt da sein?"

Raenef blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn erstaunt an. Das konnte sich Eclipse anscheinend wirklich nicht denken.

„Geschenke, man soll den Menschen... na ja, Wesen, die man am meisten liebt, etwas schenken. Das ist das Fest der Liebe!"

„Das ist ein Fest der Menschen..."

Raenef verzog das Gesicht und schien im Begriff gleich zu weinen, also korrigierte sich Eclipse schnell: „Das ganz dringend auch in der Dämonenwelt eingeführt werden sollte!" Daraufhin strahlte der junge Dämonenlord wieder.

Eclipse dagegen hatte das Problem, dass er nicht wusste, was er Raenef schenken sollte. Ihm fiel nämlich keine andere Person ein, die er mehr gern hätte... das Wort „lieben" ließ er in seinen Gedanken großzügig aus, auch wenn er es nicht schaffte, sein Unterbewusstsein davon loszureißen.

Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was Raenef sich wünschen könnte und einfach nachzufragen, das erschien ihm platt. Seine Gedanken wurden auch noch davon gestört, dass er sich fragte, ob Raenef ihm wohl etwas schenken würde. Natürlich war sonst kaum jemand in der Nähe, dem man etwas hätte schenken können, aber dennoch war Eclipse etwas nervös.

Unbegründet, wie sich am Abend zeigte. Raenef hängte gerade die letzte Kugel an den Baum, sprang dann von der Leiter und begrüßte Eclipse mit einer Umarmung, die beide umfallen ließ.

„Nicht so stürmisch."

Raenef interessierte die Maßregelung nicht. Er sprang wieder auf, ging zum Weihnachtsbaum zurück und deutete auf die Geschenke.

„Das da, das ist für dich!" Er hob ein mittelgroßes, rotes Päckchen hoch und überreichte es Eclipse, der gerade in seiner Seitentasche gewühlt hatte. Er stellte das Päckchen kurz ab, kramte noch einmal in seiner Tasche und fand dann, was er gesucht hatte. Er überreichte Raenef das kleine Schächtelchen und machte sich daran, sein Geschenk auszupacken. Er hätte es auch fast geschafft, wäre ihm Raenef nicht wieder um den Hals gefallen.

„Ist der für mich? Wirklich für mich!"

Er fuchtelte mit dem Kristallring herum, der in der kleinen Schachtel gewesen war. Eclipse verbarg sein rotes Gesicht hinter seinem eigenen Geschenk und nickte.

„Das ist für den größten Dämonenlord der Geschichte.", erwiderte er leise. Raenef beugte sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen zarten, kurzen Kuss.

„Dankeschön, Eclipse... das ist das schönste Weihnachten, seit ich denken kann." Eclipse lächelte und zog Raenef in seine Arme.

„Ja, das denke ich auch." Als Eclipse Raenef küsste, schloss dieser die Augen und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er ein Dämon war. Er dachte nämlich, dass er heute der glücklichste Mensch der ganzen Welt war.


	7. 7 Dezember

**Sondereinsatz**

Naruto saß vor Kakashi, dem er aufmerksam zugehört hatte, und sah ihn verständnislos an. Nicht nur, dass er heute arbeiten musste, es war auch noch so ein komischer Auftrag. Klar, den würde er schaffen, aber warum er ihn schaffen musste, das war ihm nicht klar.

Kakashi klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann alleine in der Schneelandschaft Konohas stehen. Naruto verharrte ein paar Minuten so, sprang dann auf und machte sich an der Arbeit. Er wollte immerhin der beste Ninja der Welt werden und es würde seinem Ruf sicher nicht gut tun, wenn er so einen einfachen Job nicht erledigte. Jeder Job musste erledigt werden, auch wenn er noch so lächerlich erschien. Dieser hier erschien ihm allerdings sogar extrem lächerlich.

Naruto wanderte durch die Straßen Konohas, ging in alle Geschäfte, suchte und suchte, doch der Auftrag wurde immer schwieriger. Wie sollte er auch wissen, was Mädchen sich wünschten? Und dann auch noch ein Geschenk für Hinata.

Die Sache wurde nicht leichter, als er gerade seine Ramen verspeiste (ein richtiger Ninja brauchte eine gute Ernährung) und Hinata in das Geschäft kam um dort ebenfalls zu essen. Er winkte sie zu sich und bat sie, sich doch neben ihn zu setzen.

Vielleicht konnte er ja in einem ruhigen Gespräch beim Essen herausfinden, was sie sich wünschen würde. Obwohl auch das sicher nicht leicht werden würde, da sie so schüchtern war, dass sie kaum ein Wort herausbrachte. Naruto überlegte sich, ob sie vielleicht in den Ramen-Verkäufer verliebt sein konnte.

Als er mit essen fertig war, verabschiedete er sich zunächst von Hinata, hielt dann aber inne und ging nochmals zu ihr.

„Hey... möchtest du einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an, nickte dann allerdings und lächelte... wie sie es immer tat, schüchtern. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, woraufhin sie noch einen Tick röter anlief, als sie es eh schon war (komischerweise wurde sie das stets, wenn er in der Nähe war...), und ging mit ihr nach draußen. Die kalte Luft schlug ihnen ins Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch heute Abend wieder anfangen zu schneien. Dabei hatten sie doch langsam genug Schnee.

Hinata schien überglücklich über den Schnee – vielleicht auch noch über etwas Anderes, aber Naruto wusste nicht, was das sein könnte. Hinata wusste es aber ganz genau. Das war genau das, was sie sich für Weihnachten gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte diesen Tag so gerne mit Naruto verbringen wollen und keine Idee gehabt, wie sie das schaffen könnte, doch nun kam ihr einfach alles zugeflogen.

Auf ihrem Spaziergang, der sie Richtung Wald führte, trafen sie auf Kakashi, der mit Iruka unterwegs war, welcher ihm anscheinend eine mittelgroße Standpauke wegen irgendwas hielt. Er grinste Naruto an, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, er würde seine Arbeit sehr gut machen.

Naruto sah zu Hinata, zuckte mit den Schultern und befand, wenn Kakashi meinte, er würde die Arbeit gut machen, dann hatte er seinen Job erledigt und könne sich nun einen schönen Abend mit Hinata gönnen.


	8. 8 Dezember

**Christmas Beat**

Rage stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Wohnung von Yuki und Shuichi. In weniger als zwei Wochen würde Weihnachten sein und Shuichi hatte seine Weihnachtsballade immer noch nicht fertiggeschrieben. Gerade mal die ersten zwei Zeilen waren gestern fertiggewesen, nicht mal den Refrain hatte er anzubieten gehabt.

Und heute hatte er sich dann auch noch freigenommen. Eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit, wie Rage fand. Sie war es, die ihm hinterherlaufen musste und den Stress hatte. Alle Anderen hatten sich schleunigst freigenommen, als die Idee aufkam, Shuichi solle einen Weihnachtssong schreiben. Nun war sie die Einzige, die das Problem hatte – ein Problem namens Shuichi.

Sie stand nun also im Schnee und brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib und ihre ohnehin schon wunden Lungen (die Grippe hatte sie nicht verschont) schmerzten mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

Rage war heilfroh, als ihr endlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und stürmte sofort nach drinnen. Sie hatte schon angefangen zu fluchen, dass Yuki Shuichi nur von der Arbeit ablenkte. Doch nachdem sie einmal durch die ganze Wohnung gerast war, war ihr bewusst, dass Yuki Eiri gar nicht anwesend war.

Sie starrte Shuichi verständnislos an und wollte schon mit einer Standpauke starten, da Shuichi so nun ganz ohne Grund nicht zur Arbeit gekommen war. Der war ihr allerdings, bevor sie auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, schon um den Hals gefallen und heulte sich lautstark bei ihr aus. Anscheinend war er mal wieder verlassen worden.

Rage versuchte ihn zu trösten, was sie aber gründlich vergeigte, da es nicht besonders tröstlich war, was sie sagte: „Sieh es so, jetzt kannst du eine ganz wundervolle Ballade schreiben! Das geht am besten, wenn man richtig mies drauf ist!"

Shuichi sah sie böse an, heulte aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder los wie eine Sirene. Sie befiehl sich in Gedanken selbst, dass sie besser gar nichts mehr sagen sollte, bis er sich ausgeweint hatte, was auch vorteilig war. So konnte sie wenigstens die Person, für die sie schon so lange schwärmte in den Armen halten. Sie genoss es aus ganzem Herzen.

Doch da Shuichi einfach nicht mit Weinen aufhören wollte und es immer später wurde, war auch sie irgendwann davon genervt. Da konnte sie noch so sehr in ihn verschossen sein, lahmende Arme konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Sie hatte sowieso schon einen Mausarm.

Also hob sie ihn vorsichtig an, befahl ihm, auf dem Sofa sitzen zu bleiben und holte schnell ein wenig Alkohol her. Shuichi war sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee sein würde. Er wollte sich lieber weiter mit Heulen beschäftigen. Da Rage ihm aber mit ein klein wenig Gewalt das erste und zweite Gläschen einverleibte, war er schnell bei der Sache und trank die erste Flasche Wein fast allein.

Vollkommen betrunken, wie er dann war, merkte er auch nicht, als Rage sich für Yuki ausgab und ihm einen Kuss raubte. Dass er darauf so ansprang, hatte sie sich allerdings nicht gedacht.

Da Shuichi sie auf den Kuss hin so fest umarmt hatte, dass sie beide umgefallen waren, musste sie sich zunächst von ihm befreien, da sie fürchtete, gleich ersticken zu müssen. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Es war zwar verlockend, aber sie würde sich zurückhalten. Wehtun wollte sie Shuichi schließlich nicht. So ein – das Wort wollte sie nicht mal denken – wie Eiri wollte sie schließlich nicht sein.

Sie führte Shuichi unter einem Vorwand ins Schlafzimmer, kettete ihn am Bett fest und grinste voller Stolz auf ihn herab. Gut, sie hatte einen schwächlichen Betrunkenen gefesselt, aber das war doch schon mal was, so ganz ohne die Hilfe von der Panda-Maschine.

Sie wartete noch, bis Shuichi eingeschlafen war, deckte ihn dann mit einer zweiten Decke zu, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging ihres Weges. Vielleicht sollten sie das mit dem Weihnachtslied für dieses Jahr einfach vergessen. Sicherlich würde Bad Luck auch nächstes Jahr noch gut genug sein, um sich eine Weihnachtssingle leisten zu können.

Rage überlegte sich den ganzen Abend und auch die Nacht, ob sich Yuki und Shuichi wohl wieder vertragen würden.

Sie hoffte es sehr, denn sie mochte es nicht, wenn Shuichi traurig war. Einerseits, weil sie dann ständig den Ärger am Hals hatte und andererseits, weil sie es unfair von Yuki fand, was er mit Shuichi tat.

Am nächsten Tag war allerdings wieder alles gut. Shuichi kam freudestrahlend ins Studio, hatte gleich zehn Songtexte dabei und trällerte alle mit bester Stimme ein.

Yuki und Shuichi hatten sich wohl wieder vertragen, dachte Rage bei sich und lächelte. Sie hatte sich gestern für einen kurzen Moment Hoffnung gemacht, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass Shuichi niemals wieder jemand anderen als Eiri Yuki lieben könnte.

Es würde wahrscheinlich auch nächste Weihnachten wieder so laufen. Wenn sie dann wieder einen Kuss bekam, würde sie zufrieden sein.


	9. 9 Dezember

**Auf Zero!**

Yamato rann wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Wohnung und konnte gar nicht genug Weihnachtskugeln an den gestern gekauften Tannenbaum hängen. Kouya interessierte das herzlich wenig. Sie saß auf ihrem angestammten Platz, dem Sessel in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, und las ihre Wälzer. Für den heutigen Weihnachtsabend hatte sie die Biografie Hitlers auserkoren, dass sie die Ehre haben würde, von ihr gelesen zu werden. Yamato fand das etwas merkwürdig, ausgerechnet an Weihnachten die Biografie von so einem Menschen zu lesen. Doch Kouya entgegnete nur, dass dieser Mensch ja sowieso schon tot sei.

„Bist du bald fertig damit? Du störst meine Konzentration.", meinte Kouya trocken und legte kurz das Buch beiseite. Yamato blieb augenblicklich stehen, salutierte vor ihr und ließ freudestrahlend verläuten: „NEIN! Bin ich noch ni-hicht!"

Damit verabschiedete sie sich erst mal aus dem Wohnzimmer und Kouya sah ihr verwirrt nach. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Ladungen hatte Yamato bei diesem Mal den Arm voller CDs. Kouya sah sie entsetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf. Yamato hatte doch nicht wirklich vor, sie mit diesen pseudo-fröhlichen Weihnachtsliedern zu malträtieren?

Der Gedanke kam dummerweise ein paar Sekunden zu spät, als dass sie hätte reagieren können bevor Yamato die erste CD auflegte. Es dröhnte „All I want for Christmas" aus den Lautsprechern.

Kouya hielt sich die Ohren zu, wodurch sie allerdings ihre Verteidigung vernachlässigte, von Yamato geschnappt und zum Tanzen gezwungen wurde. Diese frohe Aktivität wurde allerdings jäh unterbrochen, als Kouya aus lauter Schwindel ohnmächtig wurde.

Nervös lachend packte Yamato ihre Freundin aufs Sofa und legte ihr einen kühlen Waschlappen auf die Stirn. Diese stöhnte genervt auf, nahm den Entschuldigungskuss allerdings an.

„Tu das nie wieder, Yamato. Weihnachten ist eh nur so ein Konsumfest."

Yamato schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„So ein Quatsch! Ein Festtag ist das, was man daraus macht!"

„Also ein Tag, an dem du mich dazu bringst in Ohnmacht zu fallen?"

Nun war es an Yamato, genervt zu stöhnen, was sie auch tat. Kouya hatte kein Gespür für solche Sachen. Zumindest wollte sie es nicht zeigen. Dabei hatte Yamato sie letzte Woche sogar mit Charles Dickens „A Christmas Carol" in der Hand erwischt. So ganz abgeneigt konnte sie dann wohl doch nicht sein, was Weihnachten betraf.

Yamato setzte sich vor das Sofa und schmollte. Sie hatte doch nur gewollt, dass es ein schönes und romantisches Fest für sie werden würde. Aber Kouya hatte ihr alles vergeigt. Sie starrte wütend auf den Christbaum und überlegte sich, ihn umzustoßen oder abzubrennen.

Kouya hielt sie davon allerdings ab. Sie hatte ihr die Arme von hinten um den Hals gelegt und sie nahe an sich gezogen.

„Ich brauche keine Weihnachten, um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Yamato drehte sich erst mal nicht um, da ihr Gesicht, zumindest für ihren Geschmack, dazu etwas zu rot angelaufen war. Als sie sich jedoch sicher war, dass nur noch ein sanfter Rosaschimmer zu sehen war, wandte sie sich zu Kouya um und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Aber an Weihnachten kann man ganz ohne Hintergedanken hübsche Sachen verschenken..."

Kouya lächelte und strich Yamato durchs Haar. Wenn es ihr so wichtig war, würde Kouya eben mitspielen, beschloss sie.

Und spätesten am nächsten Morgen war sie auf diesen Beschluss hin auch ein Fan des Weihnachtsfestes... auch wenn ihr die Tannenadeln unangenehm in den Po stachen.


	10. 10 Dezember

**Das letzte Weihnachten**

Sasuke schlich durch das Haus seiner Familie und kam dabei immer wieder, fast wie durch Zufall, am Zimmer seines Bruders Itachi vorbei. Dieser hatte ihm heute gesagt, er hätte ein ganz besonders schönes Geschenk für ihn zu Weihnachten besorgt. Sasuke wollte nun natürlich wissen, was das sein konnte. Er hatte zunächst einfach nur überlegt, aber da er zu keinem guten Schluss gekommen war, hatte er sich nun in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er es, ganz einem Ninja entsprechend, einfach herausfinden würde und wenn er sich dafür heimlich in Itachis Zimmer schleichen musste. Momentan war das aber nicht möglich, da Itachi noch in seinem Zimmer war und anscheinend auch die nächste Zeit nicht herauskommen würde.  
Er saß da und trank in aller Ruhe seinen Tee. Immer wenn Sasuke wieder bei ihm vorbeiging, schmunzelte er.

Sasuke fand das alles gar nicht witzig. Er mochte keine Überraschungen, er wollte jetzt sofort wissen, was das für ein Geschenk war. Itachi schien es aber zu lieben, zu sehen, wie er sich abrackerte um an Informationen darüber zu kommen. Er war ja schon immer ein Sadist gewesen, was ihm Sasuke am heutigen Tag, der gerade mal sieben Stunden alt war, auch schon oft genug an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Auf diese Beschuldigung hin hatte er immer nur ein kühles Lächeln als Antwort bekommen.  
Langsam fand er das Spiel etwas zu anstrengend und ging einfach zu Itachi, setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn und hielt die Luft an. Itachi schüttelte den Kopf und tippte Sasuke an die Stirn.

„Und du glaubst, deswegen erzähle ich dir jetzt von der Überraschung, ja?"  
Sasuke nickte bestimmte und robbte näher an Itachi heran. Er glaubte eigentlich nicht daran, aber er wollte sich auch keine Blöße geben. Wenn er siegen wollte, musste er bestimmt und siegessicher wirken.  
„Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, was es ist, dann ist es nachher nichts Besonderes mehr und du freust dich nicht mehr darüber. Zumindest nicht mehr so sehr."  
Sasuke überlegte einen Moment angestrengt. Da konnte Itachi Recht haben. Wenn er das Geschenk vielleicht so gar nicht besonders toll finden würde, dann würde es vielleicht auch einfach dadurch toller werden, dass es eine Überraschung war. Aber er wollte sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben und blieb weiter wie versteinert sitzen. Allerdings nicht mehr mit fester sondern mit verwirrter Miene.

„Wenn du schon vorhast hier zu bleiben, bis Bescherung ist, möchtest du dann vielleicht auch einen Tee?", bot Itachi seinem jüngeren Bruder an.  
Sasuke sah von seinem Bruder zur Tasse, die er ihm hinhielt und wieder zurück. Die Anspannung die den Raum gefüllt hatte, zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase, als Sasuke stürmisch nach der Tasse griff und heftig nickend meinte: „Ja, gerne!"  
Itachi goss ihm von dem Tee ein und nahm selbst einen Schluck, ehe er das Getränk an Sasuke weitergab. Er musste ja vorher nachprüfen, ob es auch nicht zu heiß für Sasuke sein würde. Alleine deswegen hatte er aus seinem Becher getrunken. Redete er sich zumindest ein. Schließlich war er sein großer Bruder und musste auf Sasuke aufpassen, solange das noch möglich war.

Sasuke nippte an der Tasse, darauf bedacht, dass er es an der gegenüberliegenden Seite tat, die sein Bruder noch nicht berührt hatte. Dieser betrachtete ihn neugierig und lächelnd beim Trinken. Sasuke mochte es gar nicht, wenn er so genau beobachtet wurde, doch für Itachi war das eine der liebsten Beschäftigungen.  
„Was starrst du so?", meckerte Sasuke ihn nach einer Weile an. Itachi hatte gar nicht bemerkt gehabt, dass Sasuke nach einiger Zeit zurückgestarrt hatte.  
„Es ist nichts. Ich sehe dich nur gern an."  
Sasuke sah seinen Bruder skeptisch an, stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich bei ihm an.  
„Jetzt kannst du mich wenigstens nicht mehr anstarren.", gab Sasuke trotzig von sich.

Itachi sah ihn erstaunt an, musste dann aber ein Lachen unterdrücken und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. Sein kleiner Bruder war niedlich. Er fragte sich, wie lange das noch anhalten würde... und könnte.  
„Noch ein paar Minuten, dann kannst du dein Geschenk endlich sehen, Sasuke."  
„Hm... stimmt.", meinte Sasuke und sah zur Uhr, deren Zeiger sich langsam auf die heißersehnte Uhrzeit hinbewegten. Allerdings hatte er es jetzt auf einmal gar nicht mehr so eilig zu erfahren, was sein Geschenk sein mochte. Er würde es ja ohnehin bald erfahren und es war gerade so gemütlich, dass ihm das Warten nicht mehr so schwer fiel.  
Itachi lehnte seinen Kopf auf den Sasukes und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich lieb habe, oder?"  
Sasuke wurde ein wenig rot und lachte nervös.  
„Klar weiß ich das... wieso?"  
„Vergiss es nur einfach nicht, ja?"  
Sasuke war sich nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte und schwieg deswegen. Gerade als er den Mund zu einer Antwort geöffnet hatte, stand Itachi auf und sagte: „Wir ziehen die Bescherung jetzt einfach mal vor. Es sind ja nur noch zwei Minuten."  
Sasuke nickte benommen, vergaß das Gespräch während sie Weihnachten feierten. Später dachte er oft daran, dass er sich lieber nicht hätte ablenken lassen sollen.


	11. 11 Dezember

**Marmeladenweihnacht**

In einem kleinen Dorf in Japan gab es lange Zeit eine Tradition. Sie hatte sich ganz alleine entwickelt. Heute wissen nur noch wenige von dieser Tradition, dabei ist es eine sehr schöne und besondere, eine, die ans Herz geht. Zumindest sollte sie das, denn das ist der Sinn dieser Tradition.

Jedes Jahr am 24. Dezember, Heiligabend, schenkten die Mädchens des Dorfes ihren Angebeteten ein Glas Marmelade. Damals wusste man in diesem Dorf noch nichts von Weihnachten, deswegen war es einfach nur das Marmeladenfest. Als die Zeit dann verging und das Dorf auch unter Krieg und Armut zu leiden hatte, vergaßen fast alle dieses Fest. Trotzdem gibt es auch heute noch Leute, die dieses Fest feiern. Genau wie dieses Mädchen hier, das gerade dabei ist, Marmelade zu kochen, für den, den sie liebt. Doch leider hat sie ein kleines Problem...

„Mama! Wir haben ja gar keinen Zucker!"

„Yuiko, deswegen musst du doch nicht so herumschreien.", entgegnete ihre Mutter ruhig und sah selbst in den Vorratsschrank. Tatsächlich war dort kein Zucker anzutreffen. Yuikos Mutter tätschelte den Kopf ihrer Tochter, die anscheinend gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das Marmeladenfest feiern wollte und jetzt hatten sie keinen Zucker. Natürlich war das eigentlich nicht das Weltende, aber für Yuiko fühlte es sich schwer danach an. Immerhin war sie spät dran, an diesem Tag war der 24., was hieß, dass sie die Marmelade spätestens bis Mitternacht abgeben musste und das würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.

Ihre Mutter schaffte es nach einer halben Stunde endlich Yuiko zu beruhigen. Danach überredete sie ihre Tochter doch einfach im nächsten Supermarkt einkaufen zu gehen. Zunächst war Yuiko davon nicht so begeistert. Sie wollte lieber weitertrauern. Aber da ihre Mutter sie vor die Tür setzte, blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als doch einkaufen zu gehen.

Der Markt war ja auch nur eine Viertelstunde entfernt, sie würde also bald fertig sein mit dem Einkaufen. Doch sie hasste es, in der Kälte herumzulaufen. Wo es doch nicht mal schneite. Mit Schnee wäre das Alles viel erträglicher, dachte sie bei sich. Ob es wohl noch zu Weihnachten Schnee geben würde oder wie letztes Jahr es erst Mitte Januar richtig schneien würde? Sie wünschte sich sehr, dass es noch heute Abend anfangen würde. Weiße Weihnachten wären schöner als jedes Geschenk.

Im Supermarkt war es brechend voll, die Leute stießen sich die Einkaufswagen pausenlos gegen die Rippen und zwei ältere Damen fingen beinahe an sich um die letzte Gans zu prügeln. Yuiko kam nur mit Mühe und Not bis zu dem Regal mit dem Zucker durch, wo sie erst mal verwundert stehen blieb. Vor dem Regal stand Yayoi, der anscheinend auch nach Zucker suchte. Oder möglicherweise nach Eiern, die gleich danebenstanden. Als er eine der Eierschachteln öffnete war Yuiko klar, dass er nicht auch wegen dem Zucker gekommen war und sie sich vielleicht wegschleichen konnte, bevor er sie entdecken würde. Es gelang ihr nicht, Yayoi begrüßte sie überstürzt mit einer festen Umarmung.

„Yuiko, was für ein Zufall!"

Sie seufzte und gab sich Mühe höflich zu lächeln. Sie hatte jetzt eigentlich keine Zeit für ein nettes Kaffeekränzchen, auch wenn sie durchaus Lust auf ein warmes Getränk hatte.

Yayoi begann sofort sie auszufragen. Was sie denn bei der Kälte und ausgerechnet heute noch hier machen würde, warum sie unbedingt Zucker brauchte und ob sie Fieber haben würde. Auf die Frage nach dem Zucker war Yuiko nämlich ein klein wenig hellrosa angelaufen, was Yayoi natürlich nicht entgangen war. Er musterte sie ja auch besonders gründlich. Das war ihr schon das ganze Jahr über immer wieder aufgefallen, aber sie hatte sich nie viele Gedanken darum gemacht.

Yayoi stellte sich an der Kasse direkt hinter Yuiko, damit er weiter mit ihr reden konnte. Langsam wurde sie nervös, fragte sich, ob sie hier so schnell wieder rauskommen würde. Einerseits war das ja ganz praktisch, aber besser wäre es gewesen, wenn sie ihn später, inklusive Marmelade, angetroffen hätte. Immerhin war er derjenige, der sie bekommen sollte.

Yuiko kam es ewig vor, bis sie endlich an der Kasse dran war. Hinter ihr stand noch immer Yayoi und schien mit Reden gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Oder er wollte es nicht, aber das war Yuiko jetzt alles herzlich egal, sie musste los und sich um ihre Marmelade kümmern. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr, damit sie fertig wurde, und als ihr Yayoi hinterher jagte, nachdem er auch bezahlt hatte, bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl, ob sie es überhaupt schaffen konnte.

Sie wollte ja auch nicht unhöflich gegenüber Yayoi sein, also konnte sie ihn schlecht einfach irgendwo im Regen stehen lassen. Sie hätte ihn normalerweise einfach mit zu sich genommen, dann hätte sie trotzdem weiterkochen können, aber in diesem speziellen Fall ging das schlecht. Obwohl sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen konnte, was sie nach einigen Überlegungen auch tat. So wie er ihr hinterherging, würde sie ihn anders nicht loswerden können.

Als ihre Mutter ihnen die Tür öffnete, beeilte sie sich wieder in die Küche zu kommen und raunte ihr nur ein schnelles „Kümmere dich um ihn!" zu. Zeit hatte sie jetzt nämlich keine für Yayoi. Ihre Mutter war so nett zu tun, wie ihr geheißen worden war und führte Yayoi ins gegenüberliegende Wohnzimmer, von dem man aus zwar einen kleinen Blick in die Küche erhaschen konnte, aber nichts Weltbewegendes. Yayoi merkte nicht, was Yuiko da in der Küche tat und Yuikos Mutter Ablenkungsmanöver war so geschickt, dass Yayoi gar nicht merkte, dass er von etwas abgelenkt wurde.

Er unterhielt sich mit ihr über Gott und die Welt und bat gleich um die Hand Yuikos, beteuerte, dass er viel besser sei als dieser merkwürdige Ritsuka, der aussehen würde wie ein Mädchen und redete ohne Punkt und Komma solange, bis Yuiko mit der Marmelade fertig war. Weder Yayoi, Yuiko noch Yuikos Mutter hatten derweil bemerkt, dass drei Stunden vergangen waren.

Yuiko ging, als sie die Marmelade endlich fertig hatte, stolz ins Wohnzimmer. Yayoi sah sie verwundert an. Ihm waren die Stunden nur wie Minuten vorgekommen und er hatte vollkommen vergessen, wo er war und mit wem er sprach.

„Oh, Yuiko... da bist du ja wieder.", meinte er nach einer Weile, in der er nachgedacht hatte, was er am besten sagen sollte. Yuiko grinste und kicherte leise vor sich hin, packte ihn dann am Kragen und zog ihn in die Küche.

Ihre Mutter lächelte leicht und nippte an ihrer Tasse Tee. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie auch einmal so gewesen sein sollte. Jetzt fand sie diese jugendliche Freude und den Enthusiasmus geradezu gruselig – aber auch sehr herzlich und niedlich.

Yayoi ließ sich ohne weiter Beanstandung von Yuiko mit in die Küche ziehen.

„Was machen wir denn hier... oh, hast du Marmelade gekocht?" Sein Blick war auf das Glas gefallen, in dem zweifelsohne frische Marmelade war.

Yuiko nickte erfreut und überreichte ihm strahlend das Glas. Sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden war. Sie konnte es ihm sogar noch heute, an Heiligabend, überreichen. Zwar nur durch einen, zunächst sehr dummen, Zufall, aber das war nicht weiter wichtig. Hauptsache, sie konnte das Marmeladenfest als erfolgreich bezeichnen.

Yayois Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Die ist für mich? Oh, danke, Yuiko...!"

Yuiko grinste ihn an und nickte. Natürlich war die Marmelade für ihn, warum hätte sie sie ihm sonst überreichen sollen? Jetzt konnte sie nicht nur stolz sein, sondern sich auch noch freuen, weil sich Yayoi tatsächlich über ihr Geschenk freute. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, um was es ging. Das konnte sie ihm auch auf einem anderen Weg beibringen.

Sie reckte den Hals und berührte mit den Lippen kurz Yayois Wangen, der erschrocken einen Schritt zurücktrat und dessen Gesicht nun aussah wie eine riesige, reife Tomate. Er hätte sicher jeden Gemüsewettbewerb gewonnen, wenn er denn Gemüse gewesen wäre und kein menschliches Wesen. So musste er sich eben mit einem weiteren Kuss von Yuiko abfinden. Dieses Mal wich er nicht zurück.

Er hatte noch nie geküsst und geküsst worden war er zuvor auch nie. Nun stand er hier mit Yuiko, die ganz sanft die Lippen auf seine gelegt hatte. Ein wenig schüchtern, aber auch bestimmt.

„Was war das...?", fragte er, als sie endlich beide wieder dazu kamen, ein wenig Luft zu schnappen.

„Normalerweise bezeichnet man so etwas als Kuss.", meinte sie lächelnd. Yayoi lief daraufhin wieder rot an. Wenn man denn davon reden konnte, dass er die vorige Röte schon bezwungen hatte. Er trat von einem Bein aufs Andere und schien sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Yuiko wusste es besser.

„Möchtest du mit uns zu Abend essen?"

Yayoi nickte erleichtert, dass er nicht hatte anfangen müssen mit dem Reden. Er fragte, ob Yuiko kochen würde, oder ihre Mutter und bekam eine erstaunliche Antwort. Yuiko erzählte ihm, dass sie jeden Abend gemeinsam kochen würden. Sie fragte ihn, ob er heute auch mithelfen wollte. Er bejahte.

Das war sein erstes Weihnachtsfest, das er nicht Zuhause verbracht hatte, aber es machte ihm gar nichts aus. Er dachte die meiste Zeit nicht einmal darüber nach, dass er die Bescherung verpasste und er seine Geschenke erst am nächsten Tag bekommen würde.

Da es immer später wurde und schon stockdunkel draußen geworden war, übernachtete er heute bei Yuikos Familie. Er durfte auf der ausziehbaren Couch schlafen, die außerordentlich bequem war, wie er Yuikos Mutter mitteilte. Die hatte nämlich öfter einen skeptischen Blick auf ihn geworfen, ob er etwas Unanständiges mit Yuiko anstellen würde.

Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass er zwar ein braver Junge sein würde, er aber doch besser auf dem Sofa schlafen sollte, als auf einer Matratze in Yuikos Zimmer. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Sie wollte auf alle Fälle sichergehen. Yayoi machte es nichts aus, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Er war noch viel zu abwesend, dank Yuikos Kuss. Dieser bescherte ihm auch die schönsten Träume seit langem.

Als Yuiko ihn dann frühmorgens aus dem Bett – beziehungsweise dem Schlafsofa – warf, war es vorbei mit den schönen Träumen. Dafür war aber noch etwas viel Schöneres geschehen. Yuiko zerrte ihn auf den Balkon und auf einmal war ihm klar, warum sie ihn schon um fünf Uhr aus dem Bett geworfen hatte.

Es hatte über die Nacht geschneit und nun lag eine dicke Schneedecke über ganz Tokio. Yuiko fragte ihn gleich, ob sie eine Schneeballschlacht machen sollten. Ihre eigene Mutter machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Diese fand nämlich, dass gerade junge Leute morgens anständig frühstücken sollten.

Das gemeinsame Frühstück war eine neue Erfahrung für Yayoi. Da seine Eltern schon immer sehr früh zur Arbeit fuhren, aß er meistens alleine oder ließ die Mahlzeiten ausfallen. Besonders das Frühstück. Erst an diesem Tag bemerkte er, wie schön es sein konnte, mit seiner Familie zu essen – und vor allem mit dem Mädchen, das man liebte und das einen ebenfalls liebte. Er fragte sich, was Ritsuka dazu sagen würde, wenn er es ihm erzählte. Falls er es ihm erzählen würde. Als kleines Geheimnis eignete sich diese Sache auch ganz gut. Es war ein vollkommen gelungenes Marmeladenfest gewesen in diesem Jahr.


	12. 12 Dezember

**Braten in der Röhre**

Gutgelaunt schlenderte Yuuko durch den verschneiten Hintergarten ihres Geschäftes, das ihr auch als Wohnung diente. Hier und da blieb sie kurz stehen um wieder einen Schluck Sake zu sich zu nehmen, nur um dann weiter im Kreis zu laufen.

Doumeki beobachtete sie schon den ganzen Vormittag über, aber bis jetzt hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden, was seine Chefin da überhaupt machte. Es interessierte ihn eigentlich auch nicht, doch da Watanuki gerade drinnen am Kochen war, war es sicher, dass es draußen bei Yuuko nicht halb so gefährlich sein würde. Jedes Gespräch, dass sie hatte anfangen wollen, wurde allerdings von ihm abgeblockt, was Yuuko langsam schlechte Laune bekommen ließ. Inzwischen hatte sie ihm schon sieben Mal die Pfeife auf den Kopf geschlagen, wobei Doumeki die heiße Asche übers Gesicht gerutscht war.

„Sei doch nicht so verschwiegen! Trink ein Schlückchen mit mir."

„Nein. Ich bin minderjährig."

„Noch bist du das, aber das dauert doch alles nicht mehr lange... ihr werdet doch immer so schnell groß!"

Doumeki senkte den Blick wieder und betrachtete die vereisten Blumen, die noch übriggeblieben waren. Die meisten hatte Yuuko schon zertreten, mit ihren hochhackigen Winterstiefeln. Doumeki fragte sich, wie man auf solchen Schuhen überhaupt laufen konnte. Vielleicht konnte Yuuko das so gut, weil sie eine Hexe war? Aber dann war jedes Mädchen eine Hexe, denn die konnten es auch alle.

„Heeeey, Doumeki! Jetzt sag doch mal was! Oh... Moment, ich verstehe. Ich verstehe! Verstehst du?"

Doumeki schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie gelangweilt an. Anscheinend hatte ihr der Sake heute besonders ungut getan.

„Du vermisst Watanuki, ganz genau, so ist das! Los, geh schon rein und hilf deinem Liebsten beim Kochen!" Ihr schrilles Lachen war so laut, dass Doumeki fürchtete, sie würde die Nachbarn in der Umgebung dazu bringen die Polizei zu rufen.

Er antwortete ihr nicht, schüttelte abermals den Kopf, stand auf und ging nach drinnen. Ihr Lästern hörte er noch bis in den vorderen Hausflur, in der Küche hörte man aber nichts mehr. Fast nichts mehr, denn Watanuki schrie erbost auf, als er Doumeki sah. Die Küche war sein privates Reich hier und er mochte Eindringlinge nicht.

„Raus! Ich koche, siehst du schlecht?"

„Nein, ich sehe ganz gut." Doumeki schnappte sich einen der herumliegenden Kaffeelöffel und probierte von der Soße.

„Das ist unhygienisch! Mach sofort deine Griffel da weg!"

Doumeki ließ sich von den Kopfnüssen Watanukis nicht ablenken und probierte weiter alle Soßen, Suppen und anderen Speisen die auf dem Herd vor sich hinkochten. Dass Watanuki ihn darauf hinwies, er hätte den Löffel selbst schon im Mund gehabt, störte Doumeki nicht im Geringsten.

„Du bist ja nicht krank. Zumindest nicht körperlich. Obwohl das Gehirn schon zum Körper gehört. Das ist nicht ansteckend, denke ich..."

Watanuki zog eine Schnute und widmete sich wieder den Kartoffeln, die er gerade angefangen hatte zu schälen, als Doumeki so plötzlich hereingeplatzt war. Als Doumeki nach endloser Zeit (und ebenso endlosem Schweigen) endlich damit fertig war, alle Nahrungsmittel in der Küche höchstpersönlich anzutesten, wandte er sich wieder an Watanuki: „Soll ich dir helfen?"

Er sah kritisch auf den riesigen Berg an ungeschälten Kartoffeln, dann zu Watanuki, der sich schon mehrmals in die Finger geschnitten hatte.

„Ja, schon gut. Dann schäl sie halt."

Watanuki lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete, ob Doumeki seine Sache auch richtig machte. Als er sich nach elendig langen Minuten selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass Doumeki alles im Griff hatte stand er auf und kümmerte sich wieder um die Suppen und Soßen und letztendlich auch um den riesigen Truthahn, der noch gestopft werden wollte.

Watanuki schnappte sich die verschiedenen Füllungen, zog sich die Handschuhe über und stopfte alles hinein, was hinein gehörte. Von Doumeki bekam er dafür nur einen verständnislosen Blick geschenkt. Das würde sich später aber sich ändern, wenn der erst mal von der Köstlichkeit probiert hatte. Falls Watanuki ihn lange genug davon abhalten konnte, sie nicht schon in der Küche aufzuessen.

„Fertig."

Nach einer Stunde war Doumeki fertig. Dafür, dass er alles alleine gemacht hatte, war das ziemlich schnell. Watanuki haderte mit sich. Eigentlich wollte er ihm kein Kompliment machen. Aber Doumeki verdiente eines, das war ihm bewusst. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, holte tief Luft und meinte dann zu ihm: „Danke. Hast du echt gut gemacht."

Doumekis Grinsen ging über sein ganzes Gesicht. Er schnappte Watanuki beim Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Der wollte sich zwar befreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Doumeki wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und sagte mit süßlicher Stimme zu seinem Gefangenen: „Dankeschön. Das ist aber lieb von dir."

„Nichts zu... danken... LASS MICH LOS!"

Watanukis Zappeln brachte ihm nichts. Doumekis Griff wurde nur immer fester und Watanuki bekam Atemnot davon. Also beschloss er, dass stillhalten wohl die bessere Wahl sein würde und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Doumeki fand das ganz praktisch. Einerseits war der Kraftaufwand geringer, andererseits konnte sich Watanuki auch sicher nicht mehr so schnell reagieren können. Er ließ sich also auf ein selbsterfundenes, äußerst gefährliches Experiment ein. Er musste einfach mal wissen, ob die Hexe der Dimensionen Recht mit dem hatte, was sie ständig sagte.

Also war er so frei und küsste Watanuki. Der riss die Augen so weit auf wie er nur konnte, wehrte sich aber erstaunlicherweise nicht.

Auch wenn er bei sich dachte, dass er Doumeki mit heißem Fett übergießen würde, wenn das erst mal vorbei war und er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Dazu kam es aber nicht, denn Doumeki hielt ihn auch nach dem Kuss noch fest.

„Wie war das?", fragte Doumeki im ruhigsten Ton, den er jemals gehabt hatte.

Watanuki derweil hatte schon wieder angefangen wild um sich zu schlagen und brachte Doumeki damit auch dazu, dass er ihn endlich wieder losließ.

„Wie war das?"

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden, keine Sorge!"

Watanuki führte den Arm zum Mund, um sich selbigen abzuwischen, stoppte dann aber in seiner Bewegung. Er sah Doumeki lange und eindringlich an. Dieser wiederholte seine Frage nochmals: „Wie war das?"

Watanuki atmete tief durch, sah abwechselnd an die Decke und zu Boden und entschied sich dann, dass er ihm antworten würde.

„Nass. Sonst war's... na ja... ausbaufähig."

Doumeki sah ihn schief an, fand sein Grinsen aber schnell wieder.

„Dann müssen wir wohl noch etwas üben?"

Watanuki hatte keine Zeit mehr ihm zu antworten, denn ihm kroch ein beißender Gestank in die Nase. Er drehte sich zum Backofen um und beobachtete perplex wie sich der Truthahn langsam vollständig schwarz färbte und ausdehnte. Dass er verbrannte, hätte Watanuki nicht großartig verwundert, aber gleich noch wachsen?

Doumeki schnappte sich das Nudelholz, öffnete den Backofen und schlug einmal heftig auf den sich ausdehnenden Truthahn. Dieser löste sich augenblicklich auf.

„Sogar an Weihnachten ein Geist?", stöhnte Watanuki und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er hatte sich solche Mühe mit dem Essen gemacht und nun war die Hauptspeise hinüber.

Doumeki beugte sich zu ihm hinab und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Watanuki sah ihn dankbar an, aber sein Frust war ihm anzumerken.

„Das ist alles nur, weil du mich küssen musstest. Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht, hm?"

Watanuki hatte Doumeki als Opfer seines Zornes und seiner Frustration gewählt, aber da er so geschafft war von der ganzen Kocherei, hörte er sich nicht halb so bestimmt an wie sonst – er war es auch nicht. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust zum Streiten, nicht mal mit Doumeki.

„Ich wollte nur was testen."

„Soso... was hat dein toller Test denn ergeben?"

„Yuuko ist eine echte Hexe."

Watanuki erhob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, rollte dann mit den Augen und befand, dass Doumeki eben einfach nicht zu verstehen war. Was hatte auch Yuukos Dasein als Hexe mit einem Kuss zwischen ihnen beiden zu tun?

Traurig sah er zum Backofen, aus dem es noch immer dampfte. Es hätte so schön werden können. Sie hätten alle zusammensitzen können, Yuuko wäre schon lange vor dem Essen besoffen, die beiden Kleinen würden ihn ärgern, Doumeki schweigen... nun ja, vielleicht wäre es nicht perfekt geworden.

Doumeki setzte sich nun neben ihn und starrte ebenfalls den qualmenden Backofen an. Er mochte gar keinen Truthahn, also war ihm es eigentlich vollkommen egal. Nur hatte er gesehen, wie sehr sich Watanuki um das Essen bemüht hatte und nun fühlte er sich doch etwas schuldig. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick kurz zu Watanuki, aber der sah nicht auf.

Langsam wurde Doumeki dadurch ungeduldig. Natürlich war es nicht schön, wenn Schwerstarbeit einfach so zerstört wurde, aber man lebte ja weiter, auch wenn der Hahn verkohlte.

Er schnappte sich Watanukis Kinn, zog ihn näher an sich heran und verpasste ihm den zweiten Kuss des Tages – vielleicht auch insgesamt erst den zweiten, aber so gut wusste er nicht über ihn bescheid.

Watanuki wollte zuerst protestieren. Er hatte gerade schlechte Laune und fand es nicht besonders nett einfach aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. Aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm auch, etwas Ablenkung zu haben. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Nicht lange, aber er überstand den Kuss.

„Hm... das war schon besser.", flüsterte er Doumeki zu. Diesem huschte ein sanftes Lächeln übers Gesicht, wie es Watanuki vorher bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Sonst grinste Doumeki immer nur, oder hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Dieses hier war ganz anders.

„Weißt du was? Wir bestellen uns einfach einen Truthahn."

Watanuki nickte benommen und lehnte sich an Doumeki. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich zu wissen, das jemand für einen da war, an dem man sich anlehnen konnte.

„Okay... ausnahmsweise."

Yuuko stürmte an der Küche vorbei an die Tür, die gerade geklingelt hatte, hielt aber noch kurz an um ihnen zubrüllen zu können: „Aber bei eurer Hochzeit, da kochst du selber, Watanuki!"

„Hat sie schon vorher gewusst, dass der Truthahn ein Geist ist?"

„Ja."

„Na danke auch."


	13. 13 Dezember

**Geheime Wünsche**

Tai und Sora hatten sich, wie auch schon im vorangegangenen Jahr, getroffen, um Weihnachtsgeschenke einzupacken. Für eine Person hatten sie aber beide noch kein Geschenk und konnten somit auch nichts einpacken. Beide hatten bei diesem besonderen Menschen lange gerätselt, was ihm gefallen könnte, kamen aber zu keinem guten – und billigen – Schluß.

„Weißt du schon, was du Matt zu Weihnachten schenken wirst?", hatte Soras Mutter Tai gleich gefragt, als er die Wohnung betreten hatte. Er hatte verwundert den Kopf geschüttelt und sich in Soras Zimmer führen lassen. Dort wurde er darüber aufgeklärt, dass Sora sich damit auch noch immer herumquälte. Dabei war schon in 48 Stunden Weihnachtsabend. Sie hatten also wirklich keine Zeit mehr, um noch viel länger darüber zu grübeln, was am besten sein würde. Also machten sie sich auf in die Kälte, um das nächstbeste was ihnen in die Hände fiel zu kaufen. Hauptsache, es kam von Herzen, oder?

Sora war allerdings nicht bei der Sache, als sie nach zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch endlich beim Einkaufscenter angekommen waren. Sie schien abwesend und mehr am glänzend gebohnerten Fußboden interessiert, denn an den verschiedenen kleinen Geschenken, die überall herumstanden.

Nicht mal als Tai ihr die gebrannten Mandeln unter die Nase hielt, reagierte sie sofort. Erst als er versuchte ihr eine der Mandeln in den Mund zu schieben, war sie wieder ansprechbar. Sie hob den Kopf und so waren auch ihre roten Wangen zu sehen.

„Oh... äh... danke. Hattest du etwas gesagt?"

„Ob du was davon haben willst."

Tai drückte ihr die Mandel wieder an die Lippen. Unwillig öffnete sie ihren Mund und aß die Mandel auf. Tai dachte sich bei solchen Dingen nichts. Zumindest war sie sich recht sicher, dass er das nicht tat. Sie aber bekam davon Herzrasen. In dem Zusammenhang besser bekannt als Herzklopfen und in Manga dargestellt mit „Dodom" und roten Wangen.

„Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass du welche besorgt hast."

Tai grinste sie an und deutete auf den Imbisswagen, der saisonbedingt umgestaltet worden war und an dem man jetzt Crepe, gebrannte Mandeln und anderen Süßkram bekam. Sie sah den Wagen eine kurze Zeit über an und nickte dann. Sie war anscheinend noch immer im Halbschlaf.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee, Sora? Du siehst irgendwie tranig aus."

„Dankeschön, du Charmeur. Aber okay, ich hätte nichts gegen einen Kaffee, warum nicht..."

Tai nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie ins naheliegende Café. Dort war es mindestens ein Dutzend Grad wärmer als draußen. Sie entledigten sich ihrer Jacken und setzten sich an einen etwas abgelegeneren Tisch. Sora lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und bat Tai, für sie mitzubestellen.

„Wie immer... einen Latte Macchiato für mich."

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis sie ihre Bestellung bekamen. Tai zahlte gleich, damit sie später schneller gehen konnten. Sie waren immerhin schon vier Stunden unterwegs gewesen und es wurde Abend.

„Warum bist du eigentlich in letzter Zeit so komisch? Hast du deine Tage?"

Sora schnaubte verächtlich.

„Schon gut, schon gut. War ja nicht so gemeint! Willst du mir vielleicht trotzdem sagen, was los ist?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an und nahm den ersten Schluck seines Kaffees. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell, denn er verbrannte sich die Zunge. Aber es wäre ja auch etwas Neues gewesen, wenn Tai einmal nicht voreilig gehandelt hätte.

„Ich hab da ein Geschenk für jemanden...", fing sie an. Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn irgendwie wusste sie nicht mehr richtig, wie sie sich formulieren sollte. Immerhin saß „jemand" gerade vor ihr und wenn sie zuviel sagte, dann würde „jemand" vielleicht auch merken, dass er gemeint war.

„Ja, und weiter im Text?"

„Also... und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm geben soll, ob es ihm gefällt... oder ob er mich dann... ich weiß auch nicht."

Tai sah sie lange an und sagte nichts. Sora war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt überlegte, oder er wirklich einfach dazu nichts zu sagen hatte.

„Das verstehe ich. Sag mal, was ist das für ein Geschenk?"

Sora schüttelte wild den Kopf, welcher sich schon wieder rot gefärbt hatte und ihre Haare sehr blass erscheinen ließ.

Tai zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Wenn sie es ihm nicht sagen wollte, dann würde er sie auch nicht dazu zwingen.

Das war etwas, was Sora an ihm schätzte. Vor drei Jahren war er noch nicht so gewesen, aber jetzt hatte er eine erstaunliche Ruhe vorzuweisen. Nicht immer, aber in wichtigen Dingen schon. Inzwischen war er viel erwachsener geworden und reichte Matt in diesem Belang nicht nur das Wasser, er übertraf ihn oft auch noch.

Sora rutschte mit dem Stuhl näher an Tai heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Das Geschenk ist eine Liebeserklärung – inklusive Kuss!"

Tai wandte sich ihr verdutzt zu und wuschelte ihr dann durchs Haar. Sie glättete sich empört ihre Haare und dachte schon, er würde jetzt gleich wieder einen Witz reißen oder Ähnliches.

„Ich denke, Matt wird das sicher mehr freuen als mein Geschenk."

Soras Mund öffnete sich langsam, aber weit und schien nicht vorzuhaben, sich demnächst wieder zu schließen. Tai tippte ihr ans Kinn, aber sie schloss den Mund weiterhin nicht.

„Matt? Wieso den Matt?"

„Na ja, ich dachte... etwa nicht Matt? So ganz ehrlich!"

„Ganz ehrlich."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und tippte ihm an die Stirn. Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch nicht so große Gedanken um alles zu machen brauchen. Tai machte sich ja auch selten viele Gedanken um etwas. Zumindest wirkte er so, ganz besonders in diesem Moment, auf sie.

„Vielleicht bist es ja auch du...?"

Tai schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Er schien gar nicht aufhören können zu lachen. Sora derweil überlegte sich, ob sie ihn nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen sollte und ihr Vorhaben streichen.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, packte Tai sie am Arm und hielt sie so auf. Er sah sie lächelnd an. Allerdings mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich über mich lustig macht, Sora. Das... mir reichen die vorigen fünfzehn Jahre. Jetzt will ich das nicht mehr und ich bin nicht bereit, weiter den Pausenclown zu spielen."

Sora sah ihn verwirrt an. So eine Rede, beinahe schon eine Maßregelung, hatte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Erst Recht nicht, weil das hier Tai war, der vor ihr saß und das gesagt hatte. Aber sie konnte ihn durchaus verstehen. Wahrscheinlich kam es nach dem, was man schon alles mit ihm gemacht, bei ihm so an, als ob sie ihn nur veralbern wollen würde.

„Das stimmt doch aber gar nicht, Tai. Es tut mir Leid... ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Er ließ sie los und betrachtete den Boden der geleerten Kaffeetasse. Eigentlich hatte er ihr das jetzt gar nicht sagen wollen. Zumindest nicht in einem dermaßen lauten Ton. Die meisten der Gäste hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht und ihn strafend angesehen.

Wieder einmal hatte er sich wie ein Clown aufgeführt.

„Das ist in Ordnung so. Nur gewöhn dir besser an, so was nicht mehr zu machen. Höflich ist das in keinem Fall."

Sora nickte betroffen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Thema noch einmal aufgreifen konnte, ohne dass ihr Tai gleich wieder über den Mund fahren würde.

„Was wäre... lass mich ausreden... was wäre wenn es aber wirklich du wärst? Wenn du mich damit traurig machen würdest, wenn du mir nicht glaubst?"

Tai schien einen Moment überlegen zu müssen, was er darauf sagen konnte. Er konnte ja wirklich nicht wissen, ob es nicht doch die Wahrheit war. Außerdem war ihre Unterhaltung sowieso nur theoretisch. Wahrscheinlich meinte sie doch Matt und war nur zu schüchtern, um es zuzugeben.

„Dann wäre ich ziemlich dumm. Wäre aber auch nichts Neues, oder?"

„Wenn du es selber ständig sagst, natürlich nicht."

Tai nickte darauf, verschränkte die Arme und sah aus dem Fenster. Er hatte spätestens jetzt keinerlei Lust mehr, das Gespräch fortzuführen.

„Ach, Taichi..."

Sie beugte sich etwas noch vorn, um mit ihren Lippen seine Wangen berühren zu können. Anders, als sie erwartet hatte, rührte er sich zunächst nicht. Er strich sich mit einer Hand über die Wange und wandte den Kopf dann ganz langsam wieder zu ihr.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Tais Blick war außergewöhnlich wütend. Allerdings schien er noch nicht so wütend zu sein, um gleich aufzuspringen und zu gehen. Sora atmete tief und ruhig ein, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Das war der erste Teil des Geschenks. Hättest du mich angeschaut, hätte es sicher besser geklappt, aber man kann nicht alles haben. Jetzt kommt der zweite Teil."

Tai stand ohne noch weiter zu warten auf und stürmte aus dem Café – Sora hinterher. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm abhängen lassen.

„Warte doch mal! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so reagierst, hätte ich dich erst irgendwo angebunden!"

Nach einer Hetzjagd durch halb Tokio hatte sie ihn endlich am Ärmel packen und zum Anhalten bewegen können. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, ließ sich aber dazu überreden sich mit ihr auf einer Bank niederzulassen und ihr zuzuhören.

„Ich mag dich, Tai. Sogar sehr. Sogar so sehr, dass ich sagen würde, ich bin in dich verliebt. Und das wollte ich dir an Weihnachten sagen... na ja, durch widrige Umstände ist es jetzt etwas zu früh..."

Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma, Tai bewegte sich nicht weiter sondern starrte verbissen zu Boden und beobachte zwei Spatzen, die durch den frischgefallenen Schnee hüpften.

„Jetzt sag doch auch mal was, Tai!"

Sora war ein geduldiger Mensch. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ihr Geduldsfaden ewig hielt. Irgendwann war auch bei ihr Schluß. Tais Blick streifte sie kurz, konzentrierte sich aber gleich wieder auf etwas anderes. Er wollte und konnte ihr nicht antworten, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Entweder hatte er nur Phrasen parat, die Sora sicher verletzen würden, oder er würde stottern.

Es konnte ja gut sein, dass sie es doch ernst meinte. So aufgeregt war sie selten und wenn konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es ihr sogar bitterernst war.

Sie stand auf, stellte sich vor Tai und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Er sollte ihr jetzt gefälligst eine Antwort geben. Sie hatte nicht umsonst Mut gesammelt, sie wollte jetzt etwas dafür bekommen und wenn es nur eine Abfuhr war.

„Sora... ich finde das... du bist die Erste... also... die mir so was gesagt hat und... ich weiß jetzt nicht, was..."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin streng an. Noch genügte ihr das nicht, auch wenn sie es äußerst niedlich und ansprechend fand, wie Tai schüchtern auf der Bank saß und Worte aus sich herauspressen musste. So sah man ihn selten und sie hatte das Glück, ihn in so einer Situation ganz für sich alleine haben zu können.

„Also, was weißt du nicht!"

„Ich meine, ich mag dich auch und... na ja, vielleicht auch... also..."

„Du bist auch in mich verliebt? Willst du das sagen? Wenn ja, das ginge auch schneller..."

Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin. Die Kälte des Schnees interessierte sie momentan nicht.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich das eine Geschenk noch mal richtig nachhole, Tai?"

Er antwortete zwar nicht, aber sie kannte die Antwort auch so. Sie küsste ihn, ohne lange zu warten, ob er nicht vielleicht doch einen Einspruch erheben wollte.

Tai legte die Arme um sie, zog sie hoch und sie ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Erst nach langer, langer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

Sora grinste ihn stolz an. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sich um einen Jungen bemüht hatte und dann auch noch so ein Erfolg. Die anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Clique würden sicher neidisch sein.

„Muss ich jetzt trotzdem noch sagen, dass ich...

„Ja, musst du. Gerade jetzt!"

„... ich bin in dich verliebt."

„Geht doch."

Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und lehnte den Kopf auf seine Schultern. Sie fühlte sich pudelwohl in seinen Armen und hatte nicht vor, so schnell wieder von ihm herunterzugehen.

Tais Röte verschwand langsam auch wieder aus seinem Gesicht und er entspannte sich spürbar. Er fand es ebenso angenehm wie sie, mal abgesehen davon, dass ihm die Beine einschliefen.

„Tai, wenn du willst, dann kannst du an Weihnachten zu mir nach Hause kommen. Meine Mutter ist nicht da und ich dachte, ich könnte was kochen."

„Du hast doch keine Hintergedanken, oder?"

Tai war in dieser Sache ziemlich konservativ, das wusste Sora. Allein schon wegen Kari war er etwas pingelig, was sich mit der Zeit wohl auch auf ihn selbst übertragen hatte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich will nur Weihnachten mit dir verbringen... wo ich dich jetzt schon mal bekommen habe, da möchte ich doch auch etwas von meinem Geschenk haben."

Tai lachte und verpasste ihr eine Kopfnuss. Nicht so, dass es wehgetan hätte. Er freute sich schon auf den diesjährigen Heiligabend. Aber er dachte bei sich, dass er sein Wappen zumindest in dieser Sache nicht verdient hatte. Eigentlich hätte er so mutig sein müssen, Sora zu gestehen, was er fühlte. Aber manche Sachen konnten Mädchen wohl einfach besser. Das wusste er ja schon von Kari. Sora hatte den Verdacht erhärtet. Mädchen waren mutig, wenn es darum ging, einen Mann (oder Jungen) zu gewinnen und das war auch gut. Denn so konnten alle noch so geheimen Wünsche erfüllt werden.


	14. 14 Dezember

**Das Geschenk der Kirschblüte**

Sakura stand einige Meter entfernt von dem Freudenfeuer. Jedes Jahr wurde es fünf Tage vor Weihnachten entzündet und bisher hatte sie sich noch in jedem Jahr die Haare verkohlt, weil sie zu nahe herangegangen war. Dieses Mal würde sie das aber zu verhindern wissen. Sie hatte ihre Haare stramm nach hinten gebunden, auch wenn dadurch ihre markante Stirn hervorgehoben wurde, das störte sie überhaupt nicht. Da waren ihr ihre intakten Haare wichtiger als einen Tag Hänseleien.

Ino stand neben ihr und kicherte. Sie hatte längere Haare als Sakura, aber sie war noch kein einziges Mal so schusselig gewesen, sich die Spitzen ins Feuer zu hängen, egal, wie nahe sie herantrat.

Ino war ihr schon immer überlegen gewesen. Aber sie störte sich nicht besonders daran, denn Ino war auf ihrer Seite. Sie hatte Sakura schon oft in Schutz genommen, wenn die Jungs sie wieder einmal ärgerten und auf ihr herumhackten.

Sakura war eigentlich ein stolzes Mädchen, doch sie hatte die Angewohnheit, überstürzt zu reagieren und sich zu schnell aufzuregen. Ino sah sie von der Seite an, wie Sakura ängstlich das Feuer betrachtete.

„Jetzt sei kein Baby. Da passiert schon nichts.", meinte Ino gelassen. Es konnte ja auch nichts passieren, immerhin stand Sakura meterweit entfernt. Ino störte sich daran, denn so war es ziemlich problematisch mit ihr zu reden, ausgenommen sie schrie.

Sakura sah unglücklich zu den lodernden Flammen, wollte aber so kurz vor Weihnachten keinen Streit anzetteln und kam widerwillig zu Ino, stellte sich neben sie und hielt den Kopf verkrampft nach hinten, damit auch wirklich gar nichts passieren konnte.

Ino schüttelte den Kopf, packte sie sich und schleifte sie von der Gruppe weg, um allein mit ihr reden zu können.

„Das ist ja peinlich, was du da abziehst, Sakura!"

„Aber meine Haare..."

Ino seufzte genervt und streifte sich den Pony aus ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr in der Nähe des Feuers standen, konnte man erkennen, dass sie etwas Ruß abbekommen hatte. Ihr Gesicht wirkte dadurch nicht mehr ganz so hübsch, aber immer noch genug, um Sakura neidisch zu machen.

Sie lehnte sich an den Baumstamm und sah schmollend zu Boden. Es waren ja nicht Inos Haare um die es hier ging, sondern ihre und es war doch wohl an ihr zu entscheiden, welche Maßnahmen da peinlich waren und welche nicht. Sie hatte schon genug Schwachstellen, schwarzgebranntes Haar konnte sie nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

Ino tätschelte Sakuras Kopf und sah sie schuldbewusst an. Natürlich war sie wütend und die Sache war lächerlich, doch sie hätte Sakura nicht anschreien müssen. Sie war auch ein Mädchen und wusste, das Haare etwas sehr Wichtiges waren. Besonders wenn man so eine große Stirn hatte. Oder wie in Sakuras Fall es sich einbildete, eine zu haben.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin heute nur ein wenig schlecht drauf. Verzeihst du mir und kommst wieder mit nach drüben? Wir könnten was essen. Man muss ja nicht immer gleich da stehen, wo einem die Glut ins Auge fliegt."

Sie lächelte und ergriff Sakuras Hand. Diese schien zunächst nicht bereit, wieder mitzukommen, ließ sich dann aber von Ino zu den Essensständen ziehen. Nach den ersten paar Bissen hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass sie bis vor kurzer Zeit noch schlechte Laune gehabt hatte.

Für den Rest des Tages vergaß sie einfach ihre schlechte Laune und achtete auch nicht darauf, wie viel und wie fettige Speisen sie zu sich nahm. Sie wollte den Abend einfach nur genießen. Das gelang ihr auch, noch dazu ohne irgendetwas dazu tun zu müssen. Sie redete ausgiebig mit Ino, beobachtete, wie selbige ein paar Jungs verprügelte, die sich hinter ihrem Rücken über Sakura lustig gemacht hatten und aß mehr, als jemals zuvor.

Später, als sie Daheim war und in ihrem Bett lag, fühlte sie sich wie ein prall gefüllter Luftballon, oder Truthahn. Auf alle Fälle war ihr außerordentlich übel. Sie fragte sich, ob der Zustand bis zum nächsten Tag vergehen würde, oder nur, wenn sie sich zum Bad begab und alles erbrach, was sie vor wenigen Stunden noch strahlend zu sich genommen hatte.

Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen noch immer im Bett lag und sich nicht rühren konnte, ohne einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengegend zu verspüren, wunderte sich keiner darüber. Außer Ino.

Ino hatte sich am vorigen Tag mit Sakura verabredet und nun erschien sie einfach nicht, was so gar nicht ihre Art war. Als gute Freundin machte sie sich natürlich Sorgen und machte sich auf um sie zu besuchen. Und ihr möglicherweise eine Standpauke zu halten, falls sie keinen guten Grund für ihr Wegbleiben haben würde. Doch sie hatte ja eines. Als Sakuras Mutter Ino hereinließ, stürzte diese sofort in Sakuras Zimmer. Zu hören, dass es einer Freundin schlecht ging, war nie etwas Gutes, aber in diesem Fall fühlte sich Ino auch noch schuldig, da sie es gewesen war, die Sakura dazu gebracht hatte, sich auf dem Fest so zu überanstrengen.

Ino stürzte an Sakuras Krankenbett.

„Es tut mir Leid! Das ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Sonst bist du doch gar nicht so diejenige, die sich ständig entschuldigt...?"

Ino zog beleidigt eine Schnute. Wenn Sakura schon wieder Witze reißen konnte, dann konnte es ihr so schlecht ja nicht mehr gehen. Trotzdem war sie noch ziemlich blass und sah gefährlich aus – in dem Sinne, dass Ino Angst bekam, ihr Kleid könne gleich einen neuen Anstrich bekommen, der nicht gut zu ihrer Haut passen würde. Sie rutschte ein gutes Stück von Sakura weg.

„Na ja, ich muss doch wissen, wie es meiner Freundin geht."

Sakura lächelte und schloss die Augen. Sie schien Fieber zu haben, zumindest aber hatte sie die Nacht über sehr geschwitzt, ihr Nachthemd war durchnässt. Sie sah aus wie ein kranker, begossener Pudel mit Magendarmverstimmung. Ino verhielt sich das Schmunzeln gekonnt und zeigte die beste Mitleidsmiene, die sie schaffen konnte, angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot.

„Sag mal, Ino... wieso beschützt du mich eigentlich immer?"

Sakuras Stimme war leise und kratzig, ihre Augen hielt sie noch immer geschlossen. Anscheinend war es so angenehmer für sie. Ino konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wenn ihr schlecht war, dann versteckte sie sich meist unter der Decke. Hauptsache es war kühl und dunkel.

„Weil du meine Freundin bist. Was denkst du denn? Aus Jux und Dollerei sicher nicht!"

„So meinte ich das doch gar nicht." Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah Ino fragend an. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie es gleich verstehen würde, aber sie hatte sich wohl in ihrem Bodyguard getäuscht.

„Wie meintest du es denn dann?"

„Du opferst dich geradezu auf. Du bist immer für mich da und machst mir Mut... du bist eine tolle Freundin, aber ich hab nie gesehen, dass es bei anderen Mädchen auch so ist."

Inos Wangen hatten sich ein wenig rot gefärbt und sie sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster, um Sakuras Blick auszuweichen.

„Du meinst also, ich kümmere mich zu sehr um dich? Ich bin eine Glucke!"

„Nein. Aber so... na ja, Mama und Papa verhalten sich so."

Ino räusperte sich und rutschte wieder näher zu Sakura, die sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte. Sie zog Sakura zu sich und zischte: „Wehe, du lachst jetzt oder so!"

Sakura wusste nicht, was Ino meinte, verstand es aber spätestens dann, als Ino ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich glaub, ich hab mich ein bisschen in dich verliebt!"

Sie wandte das Gesicht wieder ab und dem Fenster zu.

„Findest du das komisch?"

Sakura überlegte einen Moment. Über so etwas hatte sie sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht und sie mochte es nicht, die Meinungen und Ansichten von anderen nachzuplappern. Sie kam zu dem Schluß, dass sie es zwar komisch fand, aber nicht schlimm. Sie freute sich sogar ein bisschen. Nur fand sie keinen guten Weg, um Ino das zu sagen und stotterte bei jedem Versuch, etwas zu sagen.

„Schon okay, Sakura. Ich hätte das vermutlich nicht sagen sollen."

„Jetzt lauf nicht weg!"

Sakura konnte zwar noch nicht aufstehen, ihre Stimme war aber kräftig genug geworden, damit sie Ino zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

„Ich finde es schon ein wenig komisch... aber auch... ein bisschen schön."

Ino blieb stocksteif sitzen, als ihr Sakura einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und sie umarmte. Sie hatte vieles erwartet, vielleicht, dass Sakura sie auslachte, oder wütend rausschmiss und es herumerzählen würde, aber das sicher nicht.

Ino sah sie verständnislos an, noch immer mit rotem Kopf, und schien sich nicht rühren zu können, geschweige denn auch nur die Lippen zu bewegen. Sakura konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und umarmte Ino fester.

„Nun schau nicht so verdutzt! Es ist doch nichts dabei, oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht..."

Ino ließ ihren Kopf auf Sakuras Schulter sinken und erwiderte die Umarmung vorsichtig. Sie hatte bisher selten Personen umarmt. Zumindest keine Personen, denen sie gerade ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Sakura zerstörte die Harmonie allerdings mit einem lauter werdenden Röcheln. Sie stand auf und raste ins Bad, aus dem Würgegeräusche zu hören waren. Ino blieb verdattert sitzen und seufzte, wartete, bis Sakura fertig war und drehte Däumchen.

Erst nach einer geschlagenen Stunde kam Sakura wieder aus dem Bad. Sie sah bleicher aus als zuvor, aber auch erholter. Manchmal half einfach nur noch alles aus sich herauszuspucken. In dem Fall waren das zwar teure Fischgerichte gewesen, aber daran konnte man jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Hauptsache, ihr ging es wieder besser.

Ino empfing sie lächelnd.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ich denke schon."

Sakura setzte sich wieder neben Ino, nachdem sie vorsorglich das Fenster geöffnet hatte und die Heizung heruntergedreht. Zu trockene Luft war nicht gut, wenn man eine Magenverstimmung hatte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Schneeflocken auf den Teppich fielen. Erst, als Ino sie darauf hinwies, ob Sakuras Mutter Flecken mochte, bemerkte sie, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien.

„Wow! Wir hatten noch nie weiße Weihnachten!"

Ino nickte zustimmend und robbte Sakura hinterher. Die war nämlich zum Fenster gerannt und starrte glücklich in den schneegrauen Himmel, der gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte, die weiße Pracht aus sich zu schütten.

„Wir könnten ja rausgehen und einen Spaziergang machen? Wenn es dir schon wieder gut genug geht, versteht sich."

Sakura schlug das Fenster zu und zog sich an so schnell sie konnte. Ino derweil legte die Hände an die Fensterscheibe, um die Vibration aufzuhalten.

„Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen, Ino!"

„Ist gut..."

Ino ließ das Glas nur widerwillig los, da sie noch immer befürchtete, es könne gleich zerspringen.

Draußen angekommen, bleib Sakura nochmals stehen und tippte Ino an die Schulter, um sie dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen. Ino erhob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Es war kalt draußen und sie wollte sich lieber bewegen.

„Du, wir könnten doch Weihnachten auch zusammensein, oder?"

Inos Wangen waren schon von der plötzlichen Kälte rot und konnten es daher nun nicht mehr werden.

„Ja – Ja, das könnten wir wohl."

Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sah auf die Schneedecke, auf der sie stand. Sie hatte Sakura das schon gestern fragen wollen und nun war sie ihr zuvorgekommen. Gleich zwei Überraschungen auf einmal. Irgendwie stand sie nicht mehr gut da, dachte sie. Wenn es darum ging, jemanden zu verprügeln, um Sakura zu beschützen, war sie ganz groß. Wenn es aber um eine Einladung ging, dann auf einmal ganz klein.

„Sehr schön! Du kommst zu mir, ja? Dann backe ich Kuchen und Kekse."

„Ja, so machen wir es. Jetzt lass uns aber gehen."

Sakura nickte, nahm Ino bei der Hand und ging zielstrebig mit ihr in Richtung des großen Felds, das an das Dorf angrenzte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Schneemann? Oder möchtest du lieber noch mal einen Kuss?"

Sakura neckte Ino, die gerade wieder in ihre Gedanken versunken war. Das passierte jedes Mal, sobald sie aufhörte zu reden. Dann starrte Ino Sakura verträumt an, manchmal sogar mit offenem Mund. Sie sah merkwürdig aus, aber Sakura lachte trotzdem nicht über sie. Schließlich waren sie ja Freundinnen.

Ino fand sich wieder und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen: „Also, mir gefällt beides, aber ein Kuss am besten!"

Sakura kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ino taumelte daraufhin und fiel zu Boden.

„He – He... so war das aber nicht... ich meine, nicht, dass es mir was gemacht hätte..."

Sakura grinste sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ino brauchte nichts zu sagen. Sie reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie wieder ins Stehen.

„Es hat dir also gefallen? Mir auch.", sagte Sakura unverblümt. „Das können wir ruhig mal wiederholen."

Ino nickte abwesend und sah zu, wie Sakura eine große Schneekugel vor sich herrollte, die wohl der erste Teil des Schneemanns werden würde. Ino bewunderte Sakura für ihre Natürlichkeit. Deswegen war sie ihr von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen. Sie waren sich zwar sehr ähnlich aber auch sehr unterschiedlich in vielen Dingen.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich gerade deswegen in das andere Mädchen verliebt.

„Du, Sakura?"

„Ja?"

„Was wünschst du dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten?"

„Was wünschst du dir denn?"

„Mein Wunsch ist schon in Erfüllung gegangen!"

„Ich kann mir glatt denken, was das gewesen sein könnte."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Was glaubst du denn? Denkst du, ich sei dumm, oder wie?"

„Nein. Das du absolut wundervoll bist."


	15. 15 Dezember

**Reptilienfraß**

„Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?"

„Jahre."

„Welche Zeit ist es jetzt?"

„Winter."

„Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Heiligabend."

Sasuke drehte sich in seinem Bett herum, sodass er die Wand ansehen konnte. Seit er bei Orochimaru war, hatte er sein Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren. Stets wurde er beobachtet, beim Training, beim Essen und während des Schlafens.

Meistens von Orochimaru selbst. Er wollte seinen Handlangern keine so wichtige „Sache", wie es Sasuke nun einmal war, überlassen und Gefahr laufen, er könnte ihm entwischen. Dabei hatte Sasuke das nie vorgehabt. Es war seine freie Entscheidung gewesen, zu diesem Mischwesen aus Schlange und Mensch zu gehen.

„Aber es wird nicht deine freie Entscheidung sein, wann du zu gehen hast."

Sasuke wandte den Kopf zu Orochimaru um und sah ihn kalt an. Doch um eine großartige Unterhaltung zu führen, war er heute zu müde. War er zu müde, seit er hier angekommen war. Das Training stand er ohne Probleme durch, er war schon viel stärker geworden. Doch innerlich war er stets erschöpft. Er wollte mit niemandem reden, von niemandem angefasst werden. Am liebsten lag er in diesem Bett und starrte die Decke an, wobei er von Orochimaru beobachtet wurde.

Anfangs hatte er sich noch oft mit ihm gestritten, hatte ihm an den Kopf geworfen, er sei ein Perverser, wenn er ihn immer so anstarrte. Inzwischen war Sasuke es egal, wer ihn wann und wo anstarrte.

„Heute wird es einen Festschmaus geben, Sasuke."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht."

Orochimaru setzte sich auf die Bettkante und berührte Sasukes Haar, das in den Jahren, in denen er nun schon hier war, kräftig gewachsen war. Er strich es glatt und betrachtete seinen „Schatz".

Sasuke wehrte sich nicht. Er kannte diese verträumte Art Orochimarus, die manchmal zu Tage trat. Selten kam er ihm aber näher und deswegen hatte er aufgegeben, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es war ja nie etwas passiert. Er war Orochimarus wichtigster Lebensinhalt gewesen in den letzten Jahren. Daran würde sich so plötzlich nichts ändern können.

„Du schmeckst sicher gut."

Sasuke bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Er beobachte ruhig, wie Orochimarus schlangenhafte, lange Zunge sich seinem Gesicht näherte und am Hals die Aorta nachfuhr.

Er hatte keine Angst. Er dachte nicht an die Rache, an Itachi. Er dachte nicht daran, dass etwas passieren könnte.

Orochimaru beugte sich vor, näher zu ihm, und sah ihn mit liebevollen, versteckt gierigen, Augen an. Sasuke zuckte nun doch ein wenig zusammen. Als er den stärker werdenden Biss an seiner Schulter spürte, war er schon in einer Starre gefangen, aus der er sich nicht befreien konnte.

„Schlangen sind giftig.", zischte es nah an seinem Ohr.

Am nächsten Tag bat Orochimaru, das Zimmer, in dem Sasuke gewohnt hatte, aufzuräumen. Seine Untergebenen ahnten, was in der Nacht geschehen war und überlegten sich, ob sie sich weigern sollten. Sie kamen aber zu dem Schluss, dass so ein Verhalten zu fatale Nachfolgen haben konnte. Sie wollten schließlich nicht auch über Nacht nur noch ein Klümpchen Fleisch sein, ein wenig Blut an den Wänden und nicht zuletzt auch ein Teil des Körpers ihres Herrn Orochimaru.


	16. 16 Dezember

**Diese Nacht**

Lan saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und starrte Gingetsu an, der nackt neben ihm lag. Gestern war Weihnachten gewesen und Lan hatte sich gefreut, Gingetsu dieses Geschenk zu machen. Gingetsu hatte sich zunächst gesträubt. Er hatte Lan nicht wehtun wollen. Aber Lan war hartnäckig geblieben und schließendlich hatten sie in dieser Nacht miteinander geschlafen. Lan beugte sich zu Gingetsu hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. Dieser wachte von dieser sanften Geste auf und schlang die Arme um das dreiblättrige Kleeblatt.

„Guten Morgen, Lan."

Lan lächelte und legte den Kopf auf Gingetsus Brust, um seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Ihm rann eine einzelne Träne über die Wangen. Gingetsu fragte nicht, warum Lan begann zu weinen. Er wusste es schon längst.

Es war nicht fair, dass es zu dieser besinnlichen Zeit sein musste, aber man konnte den Tod nicht dazu bringen, seinen Zeitplan wegen dummen Festen zu ändern. Gingetsu presste Lan fester an sich, der nach Luft schnappen musste, da der Griff so fest wurde, dass es ihm die Brust zuschnürte. Aber nicht nur deswegen hatte er Probleme zu atmen.

„Wie lange noch, Lan?"

Gingetsu bekam minutenlang keine Antwort. Er wusste, dass Lan ihm irgendwann antworten würde und wartete ab. Derweil hatte er Zeit, ihn ausgiebig zu mustern. Lan war schnell gealtert in den letzten Jahren, sah aber immer noch aus wie Anfang zwanzig. Seine Haut war noch genau so weich wie damals, als er als kleiner Junge zu ihm gekommen war.

„Bald... aber es... ist in Ordnung."

„Ja."

„Heute Nacht war es sehr schön."

Gingetsu sagte nichts. Alles, was er hätte sagen können, wäre unpassend gewesen und alles was ihm einfiel, hätte die Stimmung verdorben, die er auskosten wollte, bis alles endete. Er hoffte, das Ende würde nicht zu schnell eintreten.

„Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr, wenn du..."

Gingetsu lockerte den Griff um Lan wieder mehr Atem zu geben. Er wollte ja nicht, dass er schlussendlich daran Schuld wäre, wenn Lan... von ihm ging. Er würde mit ihm gehen, aber er wollte ihn nicht verscheuchen.

„Es ist kalt, Gingetsu."

„Gleich nicht mehr, Lan."

„Sollte ich Angst haben?"

„Hast du welche?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist es gut so."


	17. 17 Dezember

**Ein Verlust der schmerzt**

Fuuma ließ sich neben Subaru sinken, der schon seit Stunden auf dem taunassen Gras vor einem alten Kirschbaum saß. Er starrte ihn unentwegt an, als ob er erwarten würde, das er gleich knospte. Doch es war tiefster Winter und der Himmel war schneegrau. Spätestens in der Nacht würde es anfangen zu schneien.

Fuuma war sich sicher, dass Subaru dennoch hier sitzen bleiben würde, wenn er ihn nicht mit Gewalt dazu brachte, sich in eine wärmere Umgebung zu begeben. Allerdings hatte er keinen Grund das zu tun. Es konnte ihm ja egal sein, ob er sich eine Grippe einfing oder nicht. Vielleicht wollte Subaru das ja sogar. Möglicherweise würde er hier vor diesem Baum sterben, weil er so hohes Fieber bekommen würde, dass sein Körper es nicht mehr länger mitmachte.

Fuuma betrachtete Subaru lächelnd. Er wusste, was sein Wunsch gewesen war und er wusste es noch immer. Groß geändert hatte er sich ja nicht. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er ihm nicht einfach bei diesem Wunsch behilflich sein sollte.

Er hatte momentan nichts zutun und das Spiel mit Kamui wurde ihm langsam langweilig. Das ewige Warten darauf, dass Kamui endlich erkannte, was sein wahrer Wunsch war, dauerte ihm inzwischen ein wenig zu lange, als dass es noch hätte lustig sein können, den verwirrten Himmelsdrachen zu beobachten.

Da war Subaru schon interessanter. Dieser wusste wenigstens, was er wollte. Nur war er ein wenig zu versessen darauf. Wenn Fuuma hörte, wie Subaru in seinen Gedanken immer wieder flehte, dass ihm sein Wunsch erfüllt werden sollte, dann war das mindestens so amüsant, wie Kamui zu zeigen, wie man richtig mit einem Schwert umging. Wäre Kamui so wie Subaru, das wäre ein Spaß, dachte sich Fuuma und ein Grinsten stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Was ist? Wieso bist du hier?"

„Ein Bannkreis war in der Nähe.", sagte Fuuma besonnen lächelnd. Schwer zu erraten war nicht, was er bis eben noch getan hatte. An seinen Händen klebte Blut vermischt mit Staub und Asche.

„Bald sind alle zerstört."

Subaru hatte sich tatsächlich dazu aufgerappelt, Fuuma direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Man sah ihm an, wie erschöpft er war und verzweifelt, aber auch, dass er um keinen Preis aufgeben würde hier zu bleiben um zu sterben. Fuuma seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, welche Frage nun kommen würde.

„Was machst du dann mit Kamui? Wenn sie alle zerstört sind...?"

„Das wird sich zeigen."

Subarus Stirn legte sich in Falten und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte skeptisch in die Höhe. Hinoto hatte deutlich gesagt, was passieren würde. Warum ausgerechnet Fuuma, der noch Kakyou als zusätzlichen Beweis hatte, jetzt eine so schwammige Antwort gab, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Wer weiß... wie mein Schwesterherz sagte: Die Zeit wird es zeigen."

Subaru lehnte sich an den Stamm des Kirschbaums und sah Fuuma lange an, ohne nur ein einziges Wort von sich zu geben.

„Du meinst also, dass noch nichts entschieden ist?"

„Tja, wer weiß. Vielleicht hat Kamui doch noch einen Geistesblitz?"

Subaru schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Sicherlich würde Kamui bis zu seinem Tod, wann auch immer der sein würde, nicht herausfinden, was er sich wünschte. Subaru wusste aber auch, dass es nicht unbedingt besser sein musste, seinen innigsten Wunsch zu kennen. Oft brachte es nichts – oder es endete genau so, wie man nicht wollte, dass es endet.

Dass ihm eine Träne über die Wangen rann spürte Subaru erst, als Fuuma sie ihm wegstrich. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern blieb starr sitzen. Auch als er den Kuss auf seinen Lippen spürte, bewegte er sich noch nicht.

Subaru spürte das seine Hände an den Stellen, an denen einst die Zeichen Seishirous gewesen waren, anfingen zu brennen, als hätte man heiße Asche auf sie geschüttet.

Fuuma löste sich von ihm. Er lächelte nicht, er grinste auch nicht. Sein Blick war kalt und er schien enttäuscht. Subaru dachte das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er froh sein konnte, dass Seishirou ihn wenigstens nie so angesehen hatte, wie Fuuma es in diesem Augenblick tat.

Subarus Blick wanderte nach unten, zu Boden. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass einige Wurzeln des Kirschbaums aus der Erde geschossen waren und sich um seine Arme geschlängelt hatten. Er gehörte Seishirou, genau wie es die Kirschbäume taten. Subaru presste sich fest gegen den Stamm des Baumes und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Der nächste Bannkreis wartet. Und dann werden wir endlich sehen, was Zeit bringt."

Subaru sah ihm nach, als sich Fuuma aufmachte um den nächsten und letzten Bannkreis zu zerstören. Er fragte sich, ob Fuuma Kamui wirklich töten würde, oder ob er nur etwas ähnliches vorhatte wie das, was er gerade mit ihm getan hatte.

Subaru lehnte den Kopf gegen den Baumstamm und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er weinte, wie er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, als Hokuto getötet worden war. Er küsste die Rinde und murmelte immer wieder Entschuldigungen.

Die Äste legten sich um seinen Körper. Er dachte, er könne den Puls des Baumes unter seinen Händen spüren. Wenn er jetzt sterben könnte, wäre das ein wunderschönes Geschenk, dachte er sich. Heute, wo Weihnachten war, heute wäre ein schöner Tag um den geliebten Menschen wiederzusehen.

Vielleicht war es ein Abschiedskuss gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Fuuma gewusst, wie der Baum reagiert hätte, wäre Subaru an Unterkühlung gestorben. Dass alle Kirschbäume der Welt vor Trauer verwelkt wären. Der Ast, der sich durch Subarus Brust bohrte war warm gewesen und kaum ließ er den leblosen Körper zu Boden sinken, ergraute der Baum und starb.


	18. 18 Dezember

**Gesucht und gefunden**

„Hey du! Du da! Suchst du etwas?"

Seishirous Blick schweifte nach rechts und nach links, doch er entdeckte niemanden. Er vernahm ein leises Kichern und kurz darauf stand ein junges Mädchen vor ihm. Er wich einen Schritt zurück, um sich vor ihr zu verneigen zu können und lächelte höflich.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mir in dieser Sache helfen kannst."

Das Mädchen winkte ab, packte den jungen Mann grob und zerrte ihn quer durch die kleine Stadt, bis tief in einen Wald hinein, ließ ihn dort dann auf einer Lichtung stehen und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Verwirrt blieb er an Ort und Stelle stehen und wartete ab, ob noch irgendetwas passieren würde. Es wurde dunkler und bald brach die Nacht ein – noch immer war nichts geschehen – als er ein Rascheln hörte.

„Meine Schwester meinte, du suchst etwas und ich könne dir helfen?"

Ein Junge trat aus dem Gebüsch. Er sah dem Mädchen zum Verwechseln ähnlich, nur dass er nicht so schrill gekleidet war. Seine Kleidung war aus Leder und tiefschwarz. Sie lag eng an und gab ihm ein weibliches Aussehen. Ebenfalls sehr niedlich und unschuldig, was nicht ganz zu der Lederkluft passen wollte.

„Ja.", meinte Seishirou leise, wieder sein Lächeln aufgelegt.

„Was suchst du denn? Oh, Moment mal! Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Subaru, und du?"

Seishirous Lächeln wich einem vor Erstaunen weit geöffnetem Mund. Subaru trat näher an ihn heran und tippte an sein Kinn, damit er den Mund wieder schloss.

„Und du bist Seishirou, ein Vampirjäger, richtig?"

Subarus Stimme klang süßlich, verführerisch. Warum vor Seishirous innerem Auge eine tiefrote Kirsche auftauchte, wusste er nicht.

„Bist du ein Vampir?"

„Was ist denn, wenn ich einer bin?"

Subaru kam ihm noch näher und schmiegte sich an die Priesterrobe, die im nächsten Moment schon zu Boden fiel.

„Na ja, wenn du einer bist, dann hab ich dich schon sehr, sehr lange gesucht..."

Subaru lächelte, wie es kleine Kinder taten, die eine Süßigkeit geschenkt bekommen hatten. Er legte den Kopf auf die Schultern Seishirous und leckte mit der Zunge über dessen Hals.

„Hast du einen speziellen Wunsch, Seishirou? Ich kann ihn dir sicher erfüllen. Heute ist schließlich Weihnachten."

Seishirou spürte spitze Zähne an seinem Hals, die sich langsam in sein Fleisch bohrten, und Blut, das unter sein Hemd rann. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Er legte die Hände um den Körper des Vampirs, den er so lange gesucht hatte und presste ihn an sich.

„Ich habe einen speziellen Wunsch."

Seishirou setzte sich und da er Subaru so fest umschlungen hatte, folgte der dem Vampirjäger ohne jeglichen Widerstand. Die Zähne und Klauen saugten das Blut aus dem Körper und füllten ihn zeitgleich mit einer neuen Form von Leben.

„Du bist... ein guter Weihnachtsmann. Das geht ja richtig flott."

Der frischgebackene Vampir bedankte sich mit einem Wangenkuss.

„Jetzt musst du mir auch was schenken!"

Subaru strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, klatschte in die Hände und sah Seishirou erwartungsfroh an.

„Wie wär's mit einer kostenlosen Deflorierung?"

In diesem Moment traf Seishirou ein riesiges Päckchen, das vom Himmel gefallen kam.

„Oh, das tut mir aber Leid!", schrie die Schwester, der er vorhin begegnet war, vom Himmel herab, „War echt keine Absicht! Ich heiße übrigens Hokuto und bin auch so ein Vampirteil!"

Und da sie alle unsterblich sind, leben sie auch heute noch – das Geschenk Seishirous für Subaru konnte im Übrigen noch in der selben Nacht nachgeholt werden. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...


	19. 19 Dezember

**Wenn du willst, bring ich dich weg von hier**

Sunao saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Zimmers und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Die Weihnachtsfeier war in vollem Gange, aber er hatte sich erfolgreich davor gedrückt, ihr beizuwohnen. Ihm waren solche Veranstaltungen zu laut und es waren zu viele Menschen dort. Außerdem empfand er Weihnachten nicht als das schöne Fest, als dass es die meisten wahrnahmen. Für ihn war es purer Stress.

Morgen erwartete ihn aber wahrscheinlich noch größerer Stress, wenn ihm alle vorwarfen, dass er sie hassen würde oder er sie nicht für würdig hielt, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Sunao war das momentan aber vollkommen egal. Er fürchtete zwar schon den morgigen Tag, war aber gleichermaßen froh, dass er jetzt nicht dem Gedränge ausgesetzt war, das auf dem Pausenhof herrschte.

Hunderte Schüler aus allen Klassen waren gekommen, alle Verwandten und Freunde – es war ein wirklich großes Fest. Am Mittag hatte er noch mitgeholfen alle Buden aufzubauen. Sora war ihm dabei zwar ungeheuerlich auf den Geist gegangen, aber sie waren schließendlich fertig geworden, auch wenn einige Male die Gestelle wieder in sich zusammengebrochen waren. Eine der Buden hatte sogar Feuer gefangen.

Sie hatten es löschen können, bevor das Feuer auf die anderen Buden übergreifen konnte. Dennoch hatten sie alle einen ziemlichen Schock bekommen. Sunao hatte sich sogar die Haare schneiden müssen, da er sich die Spitzen versengt hatte.

Sora strich sich durch seine, nun nicht mehr ganz so langen, Haare und schielte unauffällig aus dem Fenster. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was Sora jetzt gerade machte. Ob er mit Hiromu Spaß hatte, auf dem Fest? Vielleicht hatte er ihn sogar schon zum Essen eingeladen. Dabei hatten sie heute zusammen essen wollen.

Sunao biss sich auf die Lippen. Sora hatte keinen Grund, warum er nicht mit Hiromu essen sollte. Sunao hatte ihn, wieder einmal, belogen. Er hatte gesagt, er würde sich freuen, wenn sie zusammen essen könnten. Er hatte es ernst gemeint.

Jetzt saß er alleine im Dunkeln und sein Magen knurrte entsetzlich. Er hoffte nur, dass es niemand hören würde und ihn somit in flagranti erwischen. Dann würde er mit Sicherheit Ärger bekommen und dem hatte er heute ja eigentlich möglichst aus dem Weg gehen wollen.

Gerade als er leicht eingenickt war, hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür. Kurz darauf wurde sie geöffnet und Sunao wurde vom Schein einer Kerze geblendet. Er erkannte nicht, wer hereingekommen war, bis derjenige sich direkt vor ihn setzte und angrinste.

„Du magst Feste nicht so besonders?"

„Ich kann sie beinahe genau so wenig leiden wie dich."

„Das hat gesessen."

Sunao verzog schmollend das Gesicht und zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Auf dem Boden zu sitzen war praktisch um sich zu verstecken, aber ebenso praktisch um sich einen kalten Steiß zu holen.

Sora zog seine Decke vom Bett und schob sie unter sich. Er bot Sunao den übriggebliebenen Platz an, doch der schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Heute ist Weihnachten! Also sei kein Spielverderber."

Sora zog Sunao zu sich, bis der fast auf seinem Schoß saß. Er schmollte noch immer, aber inzwischen waren seine Wangen tiefrot geworden.

„Du bist ja total verfroren!"

Sora nahm sich nun auch noch die Decke von Sunaos Bett und wickelte sie um sie beide. Er spürte, wie unwillig Sunao sich räkelte, aber er merkte auch, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Es wurde schnell wärmer unter der Decke und gemeinsam betrachteten sie das Feuerwerk. Sunao setzte immer wieder zu einer Entschuldigung an, aber Sora verbot ihm den Mund. Er küsste ihn und öffnete das Band, das um seine Haare gewickelt war.

„An Weihnachten soll man mit dem Menschen, den man liebt zusammen sein."

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber..."

„Liebst du mich?"

„... Sora!"

„Ja?"

„Ja."

„Wenn du hier nicht mit mir zusammen sein kannst, dann bring ich dich eben weg von hier."

Sunao erhob skeptisch eine Braue.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen, Superman?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Sora hauchte einen, zwei, drei Küsse auf Sunaos Hals und öffnete dessen Hemd, das ihm sofort von den Schultern rutschte. Sora küsste jede noch so kleine, empfindliche Stelle von Sunaos Brust. Dieser krallte sich ins Haar des Anderen und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Er lauschte dem Herzschlag Soras und die Geräusche des Festes wurden mit jedem Schlag leiser, bis sie verstummt waren und Sunao nur noch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Körper wahrnehmen konnte.


	20. 20 Dezember

**Zaubertrank: Glühwein**

James stapfte durch den Schnee, Severus hinterher. Sie liefen im Kreis, und das schon eine ganze Weile. Severus hatte sich die Ohrenschützer aufgesetzt, James sie ihm wieder heruntergerissen. Er hatte sich den Schal um den Kopf gewickelt, James hatte ihn weggezogen. So ging es immer wieder, wenn Severus versuchte, den lärmenden Anweisungen James zu entgehen und ihn möglichst zu ignorieren. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Erzfeinde. Dieser hatte ihn bei eben diesem Gedankengang eingeholt und hielt Severus das Gläschen hin, von dem er die ganze Zeit schon wollte, das Severus etwas probierte.

„Komm schon! Du magst doch Zaubertränke."

„Aber nicht von dir! Da ist sicher Gift drin. Gib es doch zu, du willst irgendetwas an mir austesten."

James fing an zu pfeifen, Severus zog eine Schnute. Er mochte es nicht, wenn James ihn in einer Schmierenkomödie mitspielen ließ, die er selbst inszenierte. Severus blieb stocksteif stehen und riss James das Glas aus der Hand. Er roch an der Flüssigkeit und rümpfte die Nase. Es roch bitter, nach Nüssen. Severus mochte keine Nüsse, er war allergisch gegen sie.

„Hey, ich schwöre es auf die Liebe von Sirius und Remus, dass das nicht gefährlich ist!"

Severus sah James mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Auch sein Mund war aufgeklappt. James hob das Glas von unten und legte es ihm an die Lippen.

„Jetzt trink schon. Es wird dir schmecken."

Der nachdrückliche Ton, den James aufgelegt hatte, war nicht so ganz nach Severus Geschmack, aber da er ohnehin keine großen Chancen gegen ihn haben würde (er hatte dummerweise seinen Zauberstab vergessen), seufzte er nur und nahm widerwillig das heiße Getränk zu sich. Es schmeckte nicht mal schlecht, aber sehr ungewohnt. So etwas hatte er noch nie getrunken. Ihm wurde innerhalb weniger Minuten ganz warm, obwohl es Minusgrade hatte und eine dicke Schneedecke lag.

„Das hat tatsächlich ganz gut geschmeckt."

Severus gab das Glas wieder zurück und sah James verklärt an. Irgendwie fühlte er sich angenehm frei, als ob er schweben würde. Und er hatte das Bedürfnis zu kichern. Dabei hasste er es, wenn andere kicherten und er selbst tat es auch nie. Jetzt aber hätte er sich am liebsten in die Arme von James geworfen und mit ihm herumgealbert. Erschrocken über die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes, taumelte er und fiel zu Boden. Dank dem Schnee fiel er nicht hart und er begann leise zu lachen.

James sah ihn zufrieden an und kniete sich zu ihm herunter. Severus lachte noch immer. Er wurde erst ruhiger, als James ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Fragend, wie ein kleines Kind seine Mutter, sah er ihn an.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse..."

„Wieso das denn?" Severus Lachen wurde wieder lauter, bis er verstummte. James küsste ihn und nahm ihm jede Möglichkeit einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben. Er lehnte sich gegen James und krallte sich an seinem Umhang fest.

Er öffnete den Mund und ließ James von hineingleiten. Seine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und er wehrte sich nicht, als er von James in den Schnee hinuntergedrückt wurde. Er wehrte sich nicht, als sein Umhang von den Schultern geschoben wurde. Er wehrte sich nicht, als er nackt vor ihm im Schnee lag.


	21. 21 Dezember

**Lieber Weihnachtsmann**

Chihaya saß am Esstisch und starrte auf das leere Blatt Papier, das vor ihm lag. Er summte die Melodie eines Weihnachtsliedes, dass er von einem Erdenbewohner beigebracht bekommen hatte. Auf dem Blatt stand als Überschrift „Wunschzettel".

Kagetsuya war derweil mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt und sah immer wieder skeptisch zu Chihaya. Er hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gab, aber Chihaya hatte sich nicht von der fixen Idee abbringen lassen, diesem erfundenen Wesen einen Brief zu schreiben.

„Hör auf zu singen, Chihaya."

„Ich singe doch gar nicht. Ich summe!"

„Hilf mir lieber beim Abwasch."

Chihaya ignorierte Kagetsuyas lauter werdende Beschwerden über seine Faulheit und erdreistete es sich, den CD-Player anzuschmeißen. Christina Aguilera schmetterte ein paar Weihnachtssongs und Kagetsuya war kurz davor auszurasten. Er atmete tief durch und besann sich darauf, dass es heute nicht gut wäre, wütend zu werden. Schließlich war das Fest der Liebe, heute war Heiligabend. Auch wenn auf der Erde ein Männchen von Coca Cola ausschlaggebender war als der Originalgrund, der ausschlaggebend dafür war, das man dieses Fest feierte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und machte sich daran den Abwasch zu beenden. Heute hatte er ein richtiges Festmahl gekocht, daher hatte er auch einiges an Geschirr zu reinigen. Chihaya summte wieder und versuchte den Wunschzettel so schön zu formulieren, wie er nur konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Kagetsuya endlich fertig und setzte sich schließlich neben Chihaya. Der sah inzwischen gar nicht mehr gutgelaunt aus, sondern eher den Tränen nahe. Der Papierkorb war vollgestopft und der Bleistift war auseinandergebrochen.

Kagetsuya tätschelte Chihaya den Kopf.

„Hört sich alles nicht so gut an, wie es sollte?"

Chihaya schluchzte und sah Kagetsuya mit tränennassen Augen an. Er fiel ihm stürmisch in die Arme und schmiss ihn beinahe vom Stuhl. Aber Kagetsuya hatte sich noch halten können.

„Ich bin ein Vollidiot! Ich kann so was nicht!"

„Sag das nicht. Ein Brief ist immer und für jeden schwer zu schreiben."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Würde ich es sagen, wenn ich es nicht so meinen würde?"

Chihaya schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich bequemer auf Kagetsuyas Schoß.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, Chihaya. Nächstes Jahr ist auch noch ein Jahr."

Kagetsuya schob Chihaya von sich, stand auf und nahm ihn dann bei der Hand, um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu führen. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden und legte die Arme um Chihayas Taille.

„Komm schon, es ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Aber jetzt kann mir der Weihnachtsmann meinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen?"

„Was wünschst du dir denn?"

Chihayas Gesicht lief tiefrot an. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung, öffnete den Schrank und kramte nach seinem Schlafanzug.

„Jetzt sag doch, was wünschst du dir?"

Chihaya nuschelte etwas und drückte Kagetsuya seinen Schlafanzug in die Hand.

„Dreh dich um! Ich will mich jetzt umziehen."

„Wir schlafen miteinander und ich so-..."

Chihaya sah ihn strafend an und Kagetsuya tat wie ihm befohlen. Er drehte sich um und begann sich selbst auch umzuziehen. Dabei dachte er darüber nach, was Chihaya sich wohl wünschen könnte.

Als sie später eng aneinander geschmiegt im Bett lagen, grübelte Kagetsuya immer noch darüber nach, was Chihayas Wunsch sein könnte. Er kam nicht von dem Gedanken los, dass es etwas gab, was sich Chihaya wünschte, er ihm aber nicht geben konnte. Oder von dem Chihaya gar nicht wollte, dass er es von ihm bekam.

Chihaya spürte die Unruhe, die sich dank Kagetsuyas Grübeleien breit machte, und stieß ihm unsanft in die Rippen.

„Du hast gesagt, wir wollen schlafen."

„Wer hat mich denn vorhin verführt?"

Chihaya zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und schwieg. Kagetsuya wusste, dass er sich nur schlafend stellte, aber so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Er dachte angestrengt nach, aber er kam zu keinem guten Schluss. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten.

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?", kam es, dank der Decke, gedämpft von Chihaya. „Dann sag ich es dir... vielleicht..."

„Natürlich will ich es wissen!"

Chihaya setzte sich abrupt auf, die Decke rutschte ihm vom Körper und Kagetsuya konnte den Anblick des Adamskostüms genießen. Er merkte zwar, wie Chihaya sich unter seinen Blicken schämte, aber so eine Gelegenheit bekam er zu selten, als dass er sie nicht genutzt hätte.

„Also, es ist so... starr nicht so."

„Schon gut, red weiter."

Kagetsuya konzentrierte sich, so gut er es konnte, auf Chihayas Augen.

„Ich hätte mir vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht... na ja... also... ich hätte mir von ihm gewünscht..."

„Engel leben lange, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass es eine Ewigkeit ist."

„Ich will, dass wir immer und immer zusammenbleiben! Und ich wollte mir wünschen, dass das auch so sein wird!"

Kagetsuya lächelte milde und umarmte Chihaya. Der wusste im ersten Moment nicht recht, was nun in den Anderen gefahren war, nahm die Umarmung aber an.

„Würdest du dir das auch wünschen, Kagetsuya?"

„Ja. Ja, das würde ich mir auch wünschen. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht an den Weihnachtsmann!"

Chihaya schmollte abermals und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte Kagetsuya schon den ganzen Advent davon überzeugen wollen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann sehr wohl gab, aber der hatte sich nie überzeugen lassen – würde es anscheinend auch nie.

„Ich erfülle mir meine Wünsche lieber selber. Und den, den du genannt hast, würde ich auch von niemand Anderem erfüllen lassen."

Chihaya überlege kurz, lächelte dann glücklich und neigte sich nach vorne, um Kagetsuya etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu können. Aber das bleibt eines der süßen Weihnachtsgeheimnisse, die in so einer Nacht nur eine besondere Person erfahren kann.


	22. 22 Dezember

**Letzte Weihnachten, diese Weihnachten**

Es war beinahe stockduster draußen. Nur der Vollmond machte der vollkommenen Dunkelheit einen Strich durch die Rechnung, genau wie der Schnee, der einiges an Helligkeit abgab. Tai hasste es, wenn Vollmond war. Er konnte dann nie einschlafen, geschweige denn durchschlafen. Er drehte den Kopf, sodass sein Gesicht nun im Kissen vertieft war. Nun war es endlich duster genug, dass er hätte einschlafen können. Das Problem daran war, dass er so ersticken würde.

Tai drehte sich also wieder zurück auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Man konnte jeden winzigen Riss erkennen. Ihm gingen viele Dinge durch den Kopf, aber am meisten beschäftigte ihn, neben wem er hier lag, einem seiner ältesten und besten Freunde: Neben Joe!

Tais Eltern waren über Weihnachten verreist, aber da Tai noch ein wichtiges Fußballspiel gehabt hatte, war er zuhause geblieben. Das Spiel war gut gelaufen, sie hatten drei zu null gewonnen und die Party danach war auch schön weihnachtlich gewesen. Er vermisste seine Familie nicht sonderlich.

Erst als er bemerkte, dass er seinen Schlüssel in der Wohnung vergessen hatte und ihm niemand einfiel, zu dem er könnte, bekam er Sehnsucht nach ihnen. Er war durch Tokio gelaufen, es hatte geschneit, und an die Zeit gedacht, in der er und seine sogenannten Freunde in der Digiwelt gewesen waren. Inzwischen hatten sie kaum Kontakt mehr. Matt nannte ihn zwar noch immer seinen besten Freund, aber wenn sie sich mal aus Versehen in der Schule sahen, war das schon viel. Tai hasste ihn inzwischen regelrecht. Er fungierte nur noch als Überbringer der Fanbriefe für Matt, mehr war er ihm anscheinend nicht wert. Und die anderen ehemaligen Digiritter waren über die ganze Welt verstreut. Außer Joe, Matt und Sora war keiner mehr in Tokio ansässig. Und nur einer dieser Drei war noch nett zu Tai. In dieser Nacht war er sogar besonders nett gewesen.

Jetzt, da er neben Joe lag und dessen Arm um die Taille geschlungen hatte, kam es ihm wie ein böser Traum vor, was geschehen war, wie sie sich getroffen hatten, im verschneiten Tokio. Es war kalt geworden, dunkel und die Straßen immer leerer. Tai hatte nicht vorgehabt, stehen zu bleiben. Er war in Joe hineingelaufen, der ihn entsetzt angesehen hatte, sich die Jacke ausgezogen und Tai um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Er hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause gebracht, war aufgescheucht durch die Wohnung gerannt und hatte ihm einen Tee gekocht. Tai hatte sich die Zunge daran verbrannt, aber vor Erstaunen über das, was passierte, hatte er den Schmerz gar nicht wahrgenommen. Erst etwas später, als Joe ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, hatte er bemerkt, dass er eine leicht kratzige Stelle auf der Zunge hatte. Aber der Kuss war so gut gewesen, dass ihm dieser Schmerz nichts ausgemacht hatte.

Joe war auch alleine gewesen. Beide hatte man sie alleine gelassen, aber jetzt hatte Tai das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht Schicksal gewesen war. Eigentlich glaubte er ja nicht an Dinge wie Schicksal, oder Horoskope, aber an solche Zufälle auch nicht. Tokio war eine große Stadt, mit vielen Menschen. Aber ausgerechnet sie beide waren sich begegnet, im Schnee, alleine und an Heiligabend. An Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe.

Sie hatten miteinander geredet, Joe war immer näher an ihn herangerückt. Er hatte Tai gesagt, wie schön er aussehen würde, mit offenen Haaren. Er solle sie doch besser immer so tragen. Tai hatte sich einen Moment lang überlegt, ob er zurückweichen sollte, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte sich an Joe geschmiegt und den Kuss geschehen lassen. Sonst ließ er sich nicht einfach so anfassen. Erst recht nicht ließ er sich runterdrücken auf eine Couch und sich unters Hemd fassen. Tai ließ sich für gewöhnlich auch nicht in ein Schlafzimmer bugsieren und legte sich auf fremde Betten. Er hatte sich auch seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr nicht mehr von jemand anderem ausziehen lassen. Das hatte sich in dieser Nacht geändert.

Wenn er daran dachte, dass er letztes Jahr an Weihnachten mit seiner Familie gefeiert hatte, keinen Gedanken an Joe verschwendet hatte. Er hatte einfach nur das Essen genossen, sich gefreut, das seiner Schwester das Geschenk gefiel, das er ihr gekauft hatte und war schlafen gegangen. An diesem Weihnachten hatte er nun mit Joe geschlafen. Einfach so, ohne speziellen Grund, ohne Vorgeschichte. Tai dachte, dass er sich besser dafür schämen sollte, so eine Dummheit begangen zu haben. Vielleicht dachte Joe so. Beunruhigt wandte er sich von Joes Gesicht ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Vollmond erhellte das Zimmer nun vollen Endes, denn die Wolken waren vorbeigezogen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht.

Tai wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Kuss an seiner Schläfe spürte. Tai zuckte zusammen und Joe lachte.

„Hast du vergessen, wo du bist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Tai lächelte matt und drehte sich zu Joe herum. Der lächelte ebenfalls, strich Tai eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Tais Gedanken, dass das alles nur ein dummer Unfall gewesen war, verschwanden sofort. Wenn Joe es bereut hätte, dann hätte er ihn doch kaum ein weiteres Mal geküsst.

Joe zog Tai fester in seine Arme.

„Warum schläfst du nicht? Ist es zu hell?"

„Das auch... und ich dachte, das..."

„Was hast du gedacht?", hakte Joe bestimmt nach. Er wollte wissen, über was Tai sich solche Gedanken – wohl auch Sorgen – machte. Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja helfen, sie loszuwerden.

„Na ja, das was passiert ist..."

„Bereust du es?"

„Ich? Ganz sicher nicht! Ich meine, also..."

Tai stotterte. Er wusste nicht, ob die schnelle Antwort so gut gewesen war. Wenn Joe nichts von ihm wollte, dann fühlte er sich jetzt vielleicht überrumpelt.

„Ist schon gut, Tai. Ich bereue es, ganz sicherlich, auch nicht. Es wäre wahrscheinlich überstürzt zu sagen, dass ich... dass ich dich liebe, auch wenn es so ist...?"

Tais Gesicht verfärbte sich tiefrosa und ihm fehlten die Worte, was äußerst selten geschah. Er hatte eine große Klappe, nur jetzt nicht. Er starrte Joe an, ungläubig, und doch konnte er seine Begeisterung nicht verstecken.

„Das wäre nicht überstürzt. Gar nicht!"

„Wie viel sich in einem Jahr ändern kann..."

„Sag es!"

„Ich liebe dich, Tai."

„Geht doch."

Tai grinste ihn an. Wenn es nicht mitten in der Nacht gewesen wäre, da war er sich sicher, hätte er einen Freundsschrei von sich gegeben. So hielt er sich aber zurück, so gut er konnte. Nur den Kuss, den er Joe schenken wollte, den konnte er nicht auslassen. Und auch beim nächsten und übernächsten Weihnachtsfest liebten sie sich noch und wieder.


	23. 23 Dezember

**Des Weihnachtsengels Lied**

Tai saß gähnend im Proberaum von Yamatos Band. Er konnte die Musik, die Matt machte, noch nie besonders leiden. Sie war ihm zu rockig und hart, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte. Wenn Matt ihn nach seiner Lieblingsband fragte, schwieg er und lenkte, so gut er konnte, vom Thema ab. Es war ihm zu peinlich zuzugeben, was er wirklich mochte. Zu seinen Lieblingsmusikern gehörten unter anderem Mariah Carey und Michael Jackson, aber das hatte er niemandem erzählt und würde er in seinem ganzen Leben auch niemandem erzählen.

Matt und er waren alleine in dem Raum. Tai hatte es sich auf einer Bank in der hinteren Ecke gemütlich gemacht und Matt versuchte sich neue Griffe auf der Gitarre beizubringen. Tai verzog des öfteren das Gesicht, wenn dabei ein schiefer Ton herauskam, was gar nicht so selten war. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Tai sich des öfteren sogar die Ohren zugehalten hatte, legte Matt die Gitarre beiseite und ging zu ihm. Er setzte sich neben ihn und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Hast du Durst? Ich kann schnell was holen. Der Getränkeautomat ist gleich um die Ecke."

„Nein, aber trotzdem danke."

Tai lächelte matt und stand auf. Yamato sah ihm verdutzt nach, sprang aber erst auf, als Tai schon beinahe aus der Tür war.

„Gehst du schon? Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen nach Hause gehen, oder so?"

„Nein, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee."

Matt stand einen Moment starr und verwirrt im Raum, ging Tai dann aber doch nach, packte ihn am Arm und drückte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

Tai sah ihn nicht an, sondern durch ihn hindurch. Er ignorierte ihn, seufzte erschöpft und fragte in ruhigem Ton: „Was ist denn, Yamato-kun? Du tust mit weh."

„Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los?"

„Gar nichts. Du bist nur kein guter Musikant."

Yamato biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zählte bis zehn, um seinem Freund keine runterhauen zu müssen.

„Mag sein, aber darum geht's doch gar nicht. Du bist abweisend und ständig schlecht gelaunt. Heute ist Weihnachten! Und du... du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche."

„Lass mich doch, wenn es mir Spaß macht."

Tai versuchte sich aus Yamatos Griff zu befreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Dank einem Sportunfall vor einer Woche konnte er seine Hände nicht gut bewegen, waren sie doch alle beide angestaucht.

Tai grummelte und wandte den Kopf ab. Er hatte keine Lust sich noch mit Matt zu unterhalten. Er wusste auch gar nicht, was diesen so störte. Er war wie immer gewesen. Menschen änderten sich mit der Zeit ja auch ein wenig.

Matt hielt ihn weiterhin eisern fest und stierte ihn an. Da er befürchtete, Tai würde ihm entwischen, wenn er eine seiner Hände losließ, konnte er ihn nicht dazu bringen, ihn wieder anzusehen, außer seine Taktik, ihm gut zuzureden, würde funktionieren.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

„Du bist wie meine Mutter."

„Sieh mich an, Tai. Komm schon. Oder glaubst du, ich fresse dich mit den Augen auf?"

Widerwillig sah Tai Yamato an. Sein sturer Blick wirkte mit dem neuen Haarschnitt, den er seit wenigen Tagen hatte, im Gegensatz zu früher nicht mehr sonderlich gefährlich, sondern sehr niedlich. Die gewellten Haare, die bis zur Schulter reichten, kitzelten Matt, doch er konnte sich zurückhalten und das Niesen unterdrücken.

„Weihnachten ist einfach nicht so meine Zeit. Nicht dieses Jahr. Okay? Reicht dir das als Erklärung? Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Aber gut, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst..."

Tai starrte auf seine Füße und entspannte sich soweit, das Yamato keine Sorgen mehr hatte, er würde vor ihm fliehen. Er ließ Tais Arme los und verschränkte seine eigenen vor der Brust.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so... depressiv."

„Ich bin auch jetzt nicht depressiv, sondern ganz einfach nur schlecht drauf. So einfach ist das!"

Matt rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er überlegte, was jetzt am besten zu sagen wäre, ohne dass Tai ihm gleich wieder die Worte im Munde umdrehte. Ihm fiel nichts ein.

„Kann ich dir trotzdem fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen, Tai, der ganz sicher nicht depressiv ist?"

Tai ging einen Schritt auf Matt zu.

„Ja, darfst du."

„Jetzt bist du mir in die Falle gegangen..."

„Was?"

Tai sah verwundert auf. Matt deutete nach oben an die Decke. Tai erblickte einen Mistelzweig direkt über sich. Matt ging auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Tai war zu verdutzt, als dass er sich rechtzeitig dagegen hätte wehren können und musste den Kuss, den ihm Matt aufdrückte, annehmen.

„Gefällt dir die Art „Lied" besser, Tai-chan?"

„Lass das!"

Die Ohrfeige, die Tai Matt verpasste, war hart gewesen und Matt hatte sich nicht schnell genug wieder fangen können. Tai rannte – bis er endlich Zuhause war.

„Vollidiot, blöder Vollidiot!", grummelte er immer wieder. Kari verstand nicht, was ihr Bruder hatte, interessierte sich aber auch nicht weiter dafür. Sie war damit beschäftigt, den Weihnachtsbaum anzuhimmeln, den sie selber geschmückt hatte.


	24. 24 Dezember

**Merry Scary Movie**

Der Gabentisch war reich gedeckt, der Baum geschmückt und vor dem kleinen Häuschen lag eine dicke Schneedecke. Drinnen war es gemütlich warm und klassische Weihnachtslieder drangen aus den Lautsprechern der Stereoanlage. Der Kamin wärmte die drei Insassen der Wohnung, die gerade von der Schneelandschaft wieder nach Hause gekommen waren. Sie hatten sich durch den Schnee gekämpft und hatten gewonnen. Meistens zumindest, ein paar Mal hatte sie es auch auf den Po gehauen, wodurch ihre Kleidung nun vollkommen durchnässt war. Sie verschwanden nacheinander im Bad und zogen sich um, etwas gemütlicheres und wärmeres an.

In dicke Pullis gehüllt setzten sie sich auf die Couch und starrten den Weihnachtsbaum an, den sie am vorigen Tag gemeinsam geschmückt hatten.

„Machen wir jetzt die Bescherung?"

Scream saß hibbelig am Ende des Sofas, das dem Baum am nächsten stand und geiferte die Päckchen an. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag nicht stillsitzen können und stetig wieder nachgehakt, wann es endlich zur Bescherung kommen würde. Hentai-chan und Uke-Dingens hatten ihn ein aufs andere Mal wieder vertröstet und ihn sogar dazu gezwungen, mit ihnen den Weihnachtsspaziergang zu absolvieren, den sie sonst immer nur zu Zweit erledigt hatten. Da sie ihn geflissentlich ignorierten, war ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dieses Mal eine Person mehr gewesen waren.

„Nein, die Bescherung kommt erst nach dem Essen! Das haben wir dir doch schon tausendmal erklärt, Scream."

Uke-Dingens bemühte sich, in einem ruhigen Ton zu antworten. Das war nicht so einfach, denn über den Tag verteilt hatte sich eine ziemliche Wut aufgebaut. Sie hatten Scream nicht eingeladen und wieder war er hereingeplatzt. Dabei hatten Hentai-chan und Uke-Dingens eigentlich vorgehabt, sich einen kuscheligen Abend zu machen – allein.

Scream hatte ihnen einen Strich durch diese Rechnung gemacht und sich alleine damit schon zu Knecht Ruprecht degradiert. Er war an diesem Heiligabend der Bösewicht. Nur schien er das selbst nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er benahm sich wie es ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten tat, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er das Erwachsenenalter schon erreicht hatte.

Scream setzte sich auf den Boden vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und zog die Geschenke mit den Augen aus. Hentai-chan seufzte genervt auf und schaltete den Fernseher ein, worauf er eine Kopfnuss von Uke-Dingens sein eigen nennen konnte.

Die Stimmung verschlechterte sich immer mehr und alleine Scream merkte nicht, dass er der Auslöser war.

„Na schön, lasst uns die Dinger auspacken, das hält man ja nicht aus!"

Hentai-chan sprang auf und riss das erste Päckchen auf, ohne nachzusehen, ob es überhaupt für ihn bestimmt war. Wahrscheinlich war es allerdings, denn für Scream hatten er und Uke-Dingens nur ein Geschenk geholt, das sie auch so verpackt hatten, dass man es sofort erkennen konnte. Es war eigentlich nur in zerrissenes, gewöhnliches Papier gewickelt. Ein wenig Toilettenpapier war auch darunter, aber so gut verdeckt, dass man es nicht merkte. Zumindest nicht sofort.

Hentai-chan packte also sein Geschenk aus, warf achtlos das Geschenkpapier hinter sich und schnappte sich das nächste. Scream brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Situation erfasst hatte, begann dann aber auch, nach seinem Geschenk zu suchen. Er nahm jedes Päckchen in die Hand, als allerletztes das, was tatsächlich für ihn war. Etwas entmutigt saß er da und starrte es an.

„Los, es ist deines, nun pack es schon aus.", meinte Uke-Dingens sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oder schaffst du das nicht alleine?", gab Hentai-chan herausfordernd von sich.

„Geht schon! Hetzt mich nicht so."

„Du als Serienkiller müsstest doch eigentlich schnell sein?"

„Hentai-chan ärgert mich!"

„Ist schon gut, Scream."

Uke-Dingens bedachte Hentai-chan mit einem strafenden Blick, setzte sich neben Scream und half ihm beim Auspacken. Hentai-chan wurde keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt, was dessen Selbstbewusstsein einen deutlichen Kratzer verpasste. Er ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und packte seine restlichen Pakete aus. Spätestens wenn er Uke-Dingens sein Geschenk überreichte, da war er sich sicher, würde dessen schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen sein. Er hoffte nur, das Scream nicht vorhatte, bei ihnen zu übernachten. Sonst musste er eines der Geschenke ausfallen lassen, was er auf keinen Fall wollte. Heute sollte es eine besondere und besonders schöne Nacht werden, das hatte er sich schon seit Wochen so vorgestellt, immer und immer wieder. Nun war Scream da und machte ihm wahrscheinlich seinen schönen Plan zunichte. Nicht, dass er grundsätzlich etwas gegen den irren Serienkiller gehabt hätte... er mochte ihn ganz einfach nicht.

„Seid ihr jetzt bald fertig? Ich hab Hunger!", nörgelte Hentai-chan. Uke-Dingens war Scream beim Auspacken sehr nahe gekommen und Hentai-chan zeigte seine Eifersucht offen und ehrlich. Wozu auch verstecken, dachte er. Es war das Fest der Liebe und die Person, die er so sehr liebte, machte mit einem Geisteskranken herum!

„Sei doch nicht so, Hentai-chan. Na schön, dann essen wir jetzt. Kommst du, Screamy?"

„SCREAMY?"

„Schrei nicht so!"

Scream hielt sich die Ohren zu und marschierte Richtung Esstisch, um sich hinzusetzen. Er erwischte zielsicher Hentai-chans Ehrenplatz. Hentai-chan nahm sich zusammen, um nicht zu explodieren. Immer wieder zählte er bis zehn und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, das Weihnachten war und es ihm nichts bringen würde, jetzt einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Uke-Dingens hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck an einen anderen Sitzplatz. Widerwillig setzte er sich hin. Scream verstand die Situation immer noch nicht, und lud sich freudig Reis auf seinen Teller.

Uke-Dingens setzte sich neben Hentai-chan, nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand und füllte seinen Teller auf.

„Reg dich nicht so auf, das ist schlecht fürs Herz."

„Herz? Seit wann habe ich eines?"

„Schon gut."

Scream lachte herzhaft, schien sich gar nicht einkriegen zu können. In Hentai-chan wallte erneut die Wut auf.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber..."

Uke-Dingens zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und er und Hentai-chan warteten geduldig, bis Scream wieder soweit zu Atem gekommen war, um sprechen zu können.

„Aber es ist so niedlich, wie ihr miteinander umgeht. Das muss wahre Liebe sein!"

Die beiden liefen karmesinrot an und starrten auf ihre gefüllten Teller, auf denen der Reis vor sich hindampfte.

„Jetzt lasst uns endlich essen, das wird doch kalt!", wechselte Scream ohne Weiteres das Thema. Hentai-chan und Uke-Dingens nickten leicht und nahmen das Besteck in die Hände, wobei sie sich kurz an den Armen berührten. Sie lächelten sich an, noch immer mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten."


End file.
